


His Blood and Mine

by sky_roxas



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, King Sebastian, Master & Servant, SebaCiel - Freeform, Sebastian X Ciel Phantomhive
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-13 07:32:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 28,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14744586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sky_roxas/pseuds/sky_roxas
Summary: King Sebastian Michaelis of the Onyx had lived up to his subject's expectations, feared, respected and loved, King Sebastian rules with a firm hand a strong heart. He needn't  a Queen to rule by his side, but he knew he needed an heir to the throne, That all changed when he met a certain blue eyed boy.Ciel Phantomhive, a mere servant in the castle was a trouble maker and the only child servant to have ever worked for the king.A child of secrets and mystery, no one knows where he came from or how he came about and that only peacked the king's curiosity.





	1. His Servant, The child

The prestigious castle stood proud in the midst of the warm summer air, the garden looked tremendous as rows and rows of different kinds of flowers danced with the wind. The fountain was tended to, with a few servants dressed in black scrubbing the marbled sides and making sure the water was as clear as the blue sky. Inside the castle, there were countless maids running out and about with frantic movements in order to get their chores done for the evening when the King would be returning from a week long trip to the southern part of the kingdom. There, he said, he would meet up with a very dear friend to negotiate a partnership for their kingdoms to be even more powerful in the land, no body really knew what that meant given the fact that King Michaelis’ kingdom was among the most feared and powerful of them all.  
He ruled with justice and exceeded his subjects expectations, keeping the kingdom at peace for years to come.

One particular servant however had stepped out of the line.

“Oi! Servant boy! What do ye think you’re doing eh?” A shrill female voice called out followed by the sound of a child’s strangled cry “You think you could escape from me this time? Well then boy you have crossed the line, yes the master would be glad to dispose of you” She spat with such malice in her voice that alarmed an old but very fine man to intervene.  
“Please Lady Blare I suggest you calm down, the King would be arriving soon”

Tanaka’s voice was calm and collected, just like how he spoke to his master and king. Although in his early 50’s Tanaka remained the highest in rank out of all the servant’s in the castle, he had overlooked the staff whenever the king was away, made sure that everything was in place and taking good care of the unfortunate ones that had fallen ill. He was considered the Head of the servants, a position in which the king had declared of him.

The lady named Blare scowled at Tanaka, her bushy eyebrows furrowed in frustration and her dark brown eyes narrowed as she roughly pushed the poor boy towards Tanaka.

Lady Blare was an unpleasant woman, the head of the maids (to which she treated horribly whenever Tanaka wasn’t around) she was in her late 30’s with a stomach that was bulging, as if screaming for her to stop eating the extra rations that were to be served to the servants whenever a feast would take place in the castle. The wrinkles on her face assured everyone that she was always woke up on the wrong side of the bed and would continue to harass everyone until the day she resigned..or in this case fired.  
“Watch that boy old man, this had been the third time he tried to steal what me maids were trying to cook up for dinner” She turned her back at them and grabbed the nearest rolling pin that was laid on the mahogany table full of fresh meat and vegetables from the finest of the farmlands in the kingdom. 

“if I catch that boy again in me kitchen, it’s off to the dungeon for two whole days. Mark me words, butler!” Then she slammed the door in there faces. Tanaka sighed in relief and began to lead the poor boy away, he looked at his frail little body and his un kept dark blue hair, he wore an eye-patch to cover his right eye and yet the uncovered one still suggested that he hadn’t been sleeping right for quiet some time and his clothes that were too big for him, hung down on his little body.

‘Poor lad, he must have been starving’ Tanaka thought miserably as he turned a corner, the child beside him was quiet and very timid, such a boy of his age shouldn’t be this conservative of himself.  
‘but then again’ thought Tanaka  
‘This boy had been through so much, I would not be surprised for his demeanor’

"Come lad, let us have lunch with Finnian and the others. i'm sure you would fancy a cake or two" The child's blue eye immediately brightened, knowing that there would be sweets where he would be going.  
Ciel Phantomhive was the name of the boy, a frail young child with a mysterious past. No one really knew where he came from or how he came about in the castle but he was glad to have found a place to stay. He was shy and quiet at times but he was also one of the best trouble makers in the castle and gets away with sneaking sweets from out of the kitchen pantry more often than not, probably because Baldroy (the head Chef) lets him whenever Madame Blare was not around. At the age of 12 he had started to work in the castle as a servant, cleaning up after the others have gone to bed and often does the mopping and putting away of the silverware late at night. When luck would come to him though, he would be able to sleep at 8 in the evening with his nightly chores done and with Madame Blare passed out from too much sherry in the kitchen's storage cupboard. When he's unlucky though it'd be a miracle to sleep at least two hours before rising again and tending to the garden with Finnian then the stables with Jean. Over all, he had managed to adapt even with his poor health.

They approached a room with rows and rows of tables, there were a few maids taking a break and a few gentlemen just chatting up in the bar counter managed by a very fine attractive young man by the name of Joker.  
Ciel immediately ran for the table where he saw a boy with blonde hair and a straw hat hanging from his nape, beside him was a made with Feiry red hair and across them was a quiet young man with platinum blonde hair and snake like golden eyes. "Ciel! it's so good to see you" Finnian was the first to notice the boy's presence and motioned for him to sit beside Snake "Boy, Madame Blare certainly caught you this time yes she did" Mey-rin stated sadly, and reached out to touch a visible bruise on the young child's temple "I'm fine Mey-rin, i was just careless, i did not know the pig was lurking in the storage cupboard waiting for me" Ciel chuckled lightheartedly, although the bruise hurt he never attepmted to show any sort of weakness from his friends. "I do wish that rotten woman would be gone form the castle, we servants would be better off without her" Snake implied

"Oh how i wish" Ciel shot back almost instantly, yes the castle would be at peace once that woman would be gone.  
"I shall take my leave now, Finnian you take care of Ciel here, make sure he eats then you can proceed in the garden" Tanaka bowed slightly then left with a small smile on his lips.  
once out of ear-shot Mey-rin leaned into the table and sighed "we are really lucky to have Tanaka here, yes we are" Finnian nodded as well as Snake, just then a third voice appeared from behind Ciel.  
"Well we'll certainly run out of luck if the guy retires" Ciel turned around and smiled up at his favorite Chef, Baldroy. he carried plates filled to the brim with the mouthwatering recipe he had cooked up for the day and he of course had managed to sneak out bits of sweets for Ciel to munch on while they eat.  
"That smell delicious Baldroy! what's on the menu?" asked Finnian.  
"Just a small dish i'd like to call the Curry, complete with real meat and vegetables and everything, Tanaka was benevolent enough to inform me of the extra rations we had today because of the feast, so i cooked up this bad boy" He laid down four plates in front of each person and they dug in "This is amazing!" Finnian complimented  
"I haven't had this dish in years no i haven't" Mey-rin added, Snake only nodded and smiled in approval before eating his portion. Baldroy reached into his pocket and pulled out three pieces of candy and handed it to Ciel "I'm sorry little guy, this was all i could salvage after the servants heard there'd be extra sweets on the dock" Ciel Smiled and accepted the gift into his petite hands "I can't thank you enough" he admitted earnestly "Hey, we servants have to stick together now, specially in the rough times" The humble chef proceeded to pat Ciel on the back and retreated to the kitchen where he'd take his lunch, Ciel could only mutter another thank you to him as he dug in the delicious curry.

It was in the afternoon when Ciel heard his name being called in the kitchen, he had been working in the garden for three hours with Finny. Pruning and weeding the roses when Madame Blare broke his concentration with her shrill of a voice and had cut his finger on one of the thorns "Bollocks" he muttered under his breath before proceeding to run into the kitchen where a horrendous amount of dirty dishes awaited in the sink for him to be washed, the kitchen look like it had been trampled down by a stampeded of some sort with flour everywhere, obviously the bakers were in a hurry to prepare the cake for the King's return. There were pans that had been haphazardly thrown about in the room and the cupboards were left open and un organized. amidst the chaos, there stood Madame Blare with a smug look on her face while holding a mop. "Clean this place spotless, and don't dare leave this room until i see no speck of dust left boy! or else it's three days in the dungeon for you" She cackled an ugly laugh and pushed the mop into Ciel's chest which caused him to fall on the ground with a small "ooff!" The door was then shut and Ciel was left in the dirty kitchen.

The castle suddenly burst to life when a carriage appeared in the distance,The maids ran to their positions and waited in line by the door and the guards lined up at the steel gate where they drew their swords and held them to up to honor their king.The carriage was big, grey with blue trimmings and was pulled by four black horses, the coachman held his head high as he maneuvered the horses inside the castle grounds and came to stop in front of the marbled staircase that lead to two huge mahogany doors guarded by two gentlemen dressed in a white undershirt and black vest. He stopped the horses and stepped down, opening the carriage door and holding his hand out for the King to take. A gloved hand emerged from the carriage followed by a pair of black boots. The king stood proud, head held high and his crown glinted in the afternoon sun, his immaculate jet black hair swayed with the wind, his eyes sharp as well as his cheekbones and strong jaw, he looked like an angel from heaven above or the devil himself below, he was feared loved and respected. He wore a fitting robe with gold laces and and gems adorning his sleeves. The butler Tanaka bowed in respect

"Welcome home King Michaelis"


	2. the bruised servant

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope you readers enjoy this one, forgive my pacing for i tend to go slow at time :) thank you for taking your time to read this work.

He walked forward with grace and poise, his shoulders slightly pushed back showing strength. His eyes wandered about in the castle courtyard before he proceeded to walk into the castle, his boots softly clicked against the soft marble as he ascended up the stairs, it was deadly silent all round him (save for the few birds singing in the background) The huge door in front of him opened and he was met with the same faces he’d see everyday, the maids bowed down respectfully and chirped in chorus “Welcome home, King Michaelis” He waved his hand in dismissal and walked farther up the split staircase “Tanaka” Sebastian called out, his smooth voice was soft with a hint of urgency in it. Tanaka bowed slightly in response and awaited his King’s command.

“Take my lunch to the study and bring me a cup of tea as well, I wish to retire from any meetings for today so please clear my schedule while you’re at it” Sebastian ordered before continuing to walk towards his room “Yes, you’re highness” was the only reply Sebastian heard before turning the corner and out of sight. 

The empty halls seemed to stretch forever, countless paintings of various Dutch and Duchesses, past rulers and of course his late parents were hung on the walls, although the drapes were drawn it still felt eerie for Sebastian to walk the halls by himself.

“What’s the use in holding onto the past?” he though bitterly, a flash of light was quick to pass his eyes then the scream of the ghost of his past struck him.  
No, he had grown of it somehow. The attacks weren’t as often as they were 8 years ago, though Sebastian knew he wasn’t really “Cured” he accepted that his past will always haunt him until the day he’d die.  
The noble shook his head in annoyance, he couldn’t afford to reminisce on what’s done now, he wanted to relax from that tiring trip that took him three days to get to his “Dear friend’s” kingdom, a full day of having to deal with their shenanigans and then three more days to get back to his castle. Needless to say Sebastian was proud that he had managed to get his friend to agree that he’d be brought back fresh fruits from the northern kingdom beyond the sea and to bring back safely his docile tiger, Fluffy, that had been staying in one of his mansions in the Eastern lands. Fluffy was a huge tiger and Sebastian had missed his pet’s warm body that provided him with warmth in cold night where the Tiger would climb up to his massive bed and lay down next to him, to which he was very pleased with of course. He missed how Fluffy would nudge him awake in the morning as if to say it was time to get up before Tanaka would come in with his fresh clothes and his bath ready, though he consumed copious amounts of meat and milk the raven haired king refused to let his companion be neglected.

Sebastian sighed in Relief when he had finally arrived in his study, here he knew he was safe and no one would dare disturb him. He looked around and noticed that the room was cleaner than the last time he had seen it, the books were arranged alphabetically from top to bottom dusted, and the shelves by the window were wiped as well as the jars of various preserved critters were clean. The maroon wallpaper was elegant as always with designs that were hand made, the ceiling no longer had any spider webs and his desk that stood in front of the dindow was clear with paperwork. Just as he wanted it to be.

He sat back the posh red chair and turned to look at the outside of his window where he saw Finnian tending to his roses, the strange servant had an enormous amount of strength in him and yet he never seemed to ruin any of his delicate flowers. Sebastian smiled, watching as two more servants walked up to the gardener and started chatting and helping him around with the weed he had gotten and the weed killer that needed to be put. It was a peaceful day in the palace and the king could never ask for more than to spend his days like so, if only the neighboring kingdom wasn’t so insistent of marrying the princess to him then maybe he wouldn’t have a hard time refusing parties and grand balls held by the rulers.  
A knock came at the door and Sebastian muttered a small “Open” before the mailiar squeeking of the push cart met his ears, he knew it had to Tanaka with his lunch in tow “Good afternoon your majesty, today Chef Baldroy had prepared your favorite dish The curry bun made with the finest ingredients imported from the southern farmlands of our kingdom, and for dessert we had fresh crepes drizzled in honey and sprinkled with bits and pieces of strawberry” Tanaka paused for a bit and brought the delicious looking food to his king’s table, with ease and care he set it down almost without a sound before taking Sebastian’s favorite teacup and pouring a hearty portion of the strong scented Oolong tea “And your tea today sire will be Oolong from none other than King Charles kingdom” Tanaka set it down and bowed slightly, once again resting his hand where his heart is “Thank you, Tanaka you may leave” and with that dismissal, the butler left, closing the door quietly to leave the king to his lunch.

The moment the dishes were cleared Sebastian rung for a maid to clean his desk up and took out an old book in the top shelf, he decided it would be a great idea to relax in the back garden by the lake. Just him and his thoughts, he’d instruct for no one to disturb him while he would read the day away until it would be time for dinner.  
Sebastian once again walked the halls of emptiness with his favorite book clutched near his chest, his face showed no sign of distress yet his eyes gave his uneasiness away. He had always hated the fact that the halls were sometimes too big even for a castle like this and it always felt like there was not enough furniture or decoration to distract the mind from the ever growing distance of the hallway to the back garden.  
He threw the doors open and took a deep breath of fresh air, the garden look fantastic as always, there were a few rose bushes beside a cozy looking gazebo with vines climbing it’s quartz pillars, the lake was gurgling happily as if to welcome him and the summer breeze only added to the soothing feeling of being surrounded by nature. Several kinds of flowers bloomed by the banks and there in the gazebo near the water was a bench for him to sit down, he needed to spend a little bit of time to thank whoever it was that kept this garden in mint condition, it was the also one of the places where Sebastian could feel safe.

He sat down and began to read his favorite book entitle “The many poetries of William Shakespeare” he always admired how the author seemed to catch his attention with every book released, but of course his all time favorites was always the man’s poems that would make the gears in his mind turn in efforts to understand the million ways of perception given to every word and line.  
Sebastian was halfway done with his book when he heard a loud noise in the kitchen, the door was adjacent to where he sat and was not far off, he dismissed it, thinking it was only a maid who fell and tripped again. But Sebastian had to tear his eyes off his book when he heared a loud cry of a child, it was followed by a horrifying sound the metal pan hitting the human flesh and body, making a sickening “Clang” sound  
“You brat! I told you to clean me kitchen boy! Not make it worse!” The door swung open revealing Madame Blare holding a small frail boy by the collar of his brown tattered shirt, she threw him to the ground and the boy groaned in pain. He held his cheek with a trembling hand before bracing himself for another blow to the head.

Sebastian acted quickly, running past the flowers towards the woman and grab her hand before she could do any more damage.

“Enough”  
His voice was low and dangerous, filled with venom and hatred it was cold that sent shivers up ones spine and make Goosebumps appear on the their napes, his crimson blood eyes didn’t help the situation and only made him look more menacing. Oh now he was mad.

“Y-your Highness!” The pig of a woman stuttered, she instantly bowed in respect and when she noticed the boy was still on the ground looking like a deer in the headlights, she turned and kicked his head to the ground in “Bow you fool!” She shrieked to which the boy only cried out, Sebastian felt a vein in his temple snap as he drew his sword from the sheath and pointed it at the offensive maid who gasped in horror.  
“Why are you treating this boy as if he had broken a thousand rules?” His face was furious, eyes narrowed and locked straight at the maid who now was trying to hold back her tears.

“Your highness, he was stealing food in the pantry, his job was to clean the kitchen spotless and yet he not only disobeyed me and abandoned his chores he also committed a crime of burglary!”  
Sebastian was not pleased with the explanation, he raised his sword to point at the woman’s nose so dangerously close that she could feel the cold metal on the skin

“I believe he wouldn’t have done it without a reason” The king turned his gaze down at the shivering boy that had a nasty wound on his right temple, above where an eye-patch covered his eye, his bare one was that shade of a blue clear sky mixed with the deep colors of the ocean below. He looked panicky, his gaze cast down in fear of offending the king by looking at him directly  
“Tell me, has this crow of a woman ever gave you your FAIR share of a servant’s meal” The King inquired, when all he got was a blubber of words from the boy, he knew the handling was worse.  
Sebastian raised his voice in a dangerous tone, one that would only be heard when giving urgent orders or when he was in a really foul mood, and this time it was no exemption.

“You! Madame, are supposed to be looking out for them, you are the head of the maids here am I not correct? Your job is as simple as overlooking clean ups, the food and the well being of your fellow servants! do not think so greatly of yourself, I hired you for a reason and yet this what I get in return?” He paused shortly and gestured to the boy who looked as if he was about to pass out from fright, by now there were other servants who hid behind the kitchen door to nose round on what was going on, they cheered inwardly, happy that finally the pig was finally put in her place due to her soiled mind-set and behavior towards others

“I was obviously wrong, so either you get your job done correctly or be gone from the palace, do I make myself clear?!” 

Her watery eyes blinked in such a manner that she was trying to clear a way the tears before she sunk down to her knees in complete mortification  
“Yes your highness! Forgive me for me actions!” Sebastian only scoffed and motioned for her to get back in the kitchen where she waited no time in doing so, She would deal with the brat of a boy later.

Sebastian withdrew his sword and placed it back in the sheath before kneeling down to look at the boy properly, the wound was not great but it was heavily bleeding, meaning had had taken a blow to the head, the boy flinched when Sebastian attempted to reach out to him in efforts to comfort the shaken lad, judging by how fidgety he was how much crap had this boy had to go through to gain this level of insecurity and defensiveness.

“Be still, young one, I only wish to help you” the king took his black cape and draped it on the boy’s back to assure him that he meant no harm. Sebastian stared at the blue eyes that looked up to him as if he were his savior and yet his demise at the same time, he reached out to touch a bruised cheek to which the boy jerked back in pain, The man sighed in anger at the woman he was now sure to keep an eye out and how bad the boys condition looked.

“What is your name?” He asked softly, taking the boy in his arms and holding him close to his chest.

“Ciel…My name is Ciel”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am deeply sorry for the weird update guys, i had realized i didn't copy all of the text in my word document so the chapter had been cut short.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> before you start with this chapter you might want to go back to the last one just one more time new readers, i might delete this after the confusion has been cleared up but there had been something wrong with the second chapter, it wasn't actually complete so now i had updated it to clear the confusion. Happy reading guys :)

“Ow!” Ciel cried out in pain, feeling the sting of the ointment the king was putting on his forehead. It smelled weird and was made with different kinds of medicinal plants all cramped into a small bottle, Ciel stayed quiet most of the time, his heart still thundering from what happened with Madame Blare and how the king unexpectedly intervened.  
He never thought that a king like Michaelis would ever give a servant like him a second look, he always thought that the king was a cold hearted person who’s only interests are with other nobilities and his pet tiger who Ciel tended to a year before. He heard that Fluffy was still alive and was only shipped to the South for a ‘change of scenery” as one might say, he didn’t want to admit it but he did miss the tiger.

“I’m terribly sorry, it will sting but this is better than leaving it untreated” Sebastian cooed softly at the boy, he still looked shaken up but he was obedient nonetheless, maybe a bit to quiet for a young age but Sebastian figured it was the uneasiness of having to be close to a King. Any other servant would have tried to push him away at this point but the little one only sat there in complete silence, wincing only when the raven would press too hard.

To avoid the tension in the room and his ever growing insanity of being so close to the king, Ciel averted his eyes to the room, suddenly taking interest of how the ceiling was spotless and cobweb free. The shelves with numerous books were dusted and the window to his left showed the front view from inside the castle. He never knew how beautiful it was overlooking the rose bushes and the flower patches on the front, the gates were huge giving the impression that each person walking below were mere ants. 

“There, all done” Sebastian announced triumphantly and stepped back to look at his work, the bandage around Ciel’s head only concealed the wound and his eye-patch.  
“Th-thankyouyourhighness” Ciel mumbled hastily, he didn’t know what to do or say to a living King, he was certain it was illegal to be conversing with royalty (well in his head anyway)  
The sound of the door opening and Tanaka stepping inside the room successfully snapped the little boy out from his world of uncertainty, moreover the smell of something sweet made him jerk his head back to look at the butler wide eyed. Never before had he seen such a beautiful looking cake in his life, there on Tanaka’s hand was a tray with various sweets and a grandeur cake decorated in soft blue icing and a flower pastry on top, The tea with the dish only heightened his cravings, he would have succeeded in acting as if he didn’t care if not for the loud growl his stomach gave out, Ciel hadn’t eaten a whole lot at lunch, even with Baldroy’s mad cooking skills the portion was still too small for him, and given the work load he had to endure the energy runs out faster than he had anticipated forcing him to stay skinny and frail as ever.

“Thank you,Tanaka, you may leave it at the table” Sebastian ordered while he put the medicinal bottle and bandages away in the drawer, he couldn’t help but notice the starry eyed Ciel staring at the cake and candies from the tray and it only made a small smile appear on Sebastian’s face. The blue haired boy acted like he didn’t care yet his eyes and his stomach gave it away, he could see that the boy fancied sweets since it was probably what he was after in the kitchen had he not been caught by that evil woman.  
Tanaka took his leave as Sebastian took the plate with the slice of cake and gave it to Ciel with a fork on the side. the young one’s eyes widened in disbelief, he didn’t know whether to accept it or to refuse the treat, fearing of the reaction the king might have. Given the circumstances Ciel though it would be disrespectful for one to refuse a King’s offer, he gingerly took the cake in his little hands, careful as to not drop it and sliced a sizable portion before slowly munching on it. 

Ciel almost moaned at the taste, it was like none other, the smoothness of the cake clashed together quite nicely with the strawberry flavored cream and the vanilla blue colored icing surrounding the side, the chocolate jam in between the layers only added to the sweetness. By now he had discarded any trace of doubts in his mind and dug in greedily, he’d probably regret it later but Ciel couldn’t be bothered, this right here was a one in a life time experience and if it was ever going to be the last he was sure to spend it wisely.

Sebastian smiled wholeheartedly, he almost saw himself in this little boy, the eagerness to eat sweets, his careless behavior and his selfishness that was completely understandable for someone like him. The raven haired king sighed in relief before taking another fork and helping himself to some berries “So young lad, where are you from? I’m certain you weren’t originally a citizen of my kingdom” Sebastian started, in attempts to make small talk. No response came however, the boy kept on eating whilst looking at Sebastian as he asked the question, as if to tell him “I do not wish to tell you”.  
He decided to try another one “Well then how did you came about in the castle? Surely someone hired you other than me” No response and still no reaction.

He tried to ask several more questions and when all of them ended up unanswered, Sebastian threw his head back and sighed in frustration “well you sure aren’t a talker, small child”  
There it was! A reaction! Only it wasn’t a good one, Ciel was glaring daggers at the crowned king as if he had just spoken words that were truly foul and insulting.  
“With all due respect your highness but I am no “small” child, I am an honorary person and even as a servant I would appreciate to be treated as such” Ciel declared bravely, completely forgetting about the delicious smooth cake that would potentially be taken away from him if ever he were to offend the King, but he though none of such things for he wanted Sebastian to know that he was not some weakling to be looked down upon. No, he was named Ciel Phantomhive by his late parents, surely that automatically makes him a person and a living breathing human.

Sebastian’s eyes widened in surprise, caught off guard both by the fact that the boy had finally reacted and of course his new behavior, one that would only be seen and possessed by people of higher ranking than that of a servant. He couldn’t stop the cackle that escaped his lips which earned him a faint flush that spread across Ciel’s face. “Wh-what do you find so amusing about this?” Ciel asked timidly now, all the while forcing his tone to seem a bit more intimidating..well..he failed miserably on that one.

“You amuse me so, Ciel. After all those questions and yet you react on the words that describe you the most?” Sebastian’s laughs calmed down to a chuckle then the occasional soft giggle, he still couldn’t believe how a small boy of his age could go from utterly defenseless to someone who looked like he could win a debate against his superiors, and that only rose his curiosity.

Ciel withdrew back to his comfort zone, realizing what a horrible mistake that was. His sudden outburst could have him be thrown in the dungeon, and this is the king that saved him, took him in and treated his wounds and yet he responded with such words.  
His Sky blue eye instantly met the ground in shame “My apologies your highness, I was not myself and did not think straight” Ciel apologized, maybe if he could do something the king wanted he could get away from being thrown in the dungeon?  
“oh don’t be, your attitude actually delights me. You seem like a very interesting person Ciel” the red on his cheeks were not of embarrassment this time, The king had just complimented him. Him! A troubling servant who’s job and life should not matter to any high ranking personnel.

“Well then Ciel, I hope you don’t mind but I do have some important things to get to. But I do want to talk to you again” Sebastian turned his back to Ciel and began to rummage through the papers on the desk that needed his attention, despite having a clear schedule from any meetings he still wanted to finish some insignificant paperwork just for the sake of appearances, and though he’d love to spend more time with the brat he couldn’t let his work be unattended.  
“You may go now, Ciel. I might talk to you later this evening if I can find you”  
Ciel nodded and bowed in respect, making sure to thank the King for the amount of kindness that he had given, and only then was he out of sight.

Ciel managed to run out of the castle without getting lost to find his friend Finnian in the garden, he and Mey-rin looked busy with the flowers but he had to tell them. “Finnian! Mey-rin!”  
Ciel hollered, he was greeted by a tight hug from Finnian with tear filled eyes “Oh Ciel we were so worried about you! We heard what happened with you and Madame Blare, did the king really save you? Did he point his noble sword at the pig? What did he-“ Ciel instantly covered Finnian’s mouth and cut him off, but on the little boy’s face was a very warm and huge smile as if he had experienced something that could never be described by words alone.  
“You won’t believe what the King did!” And then began his tale of what happened earlier, the story was met with excited squeals and mouths dropping in disbelief, of course Ciel warned them of telling no one except maybe Snake and Baldroy about what really happened, he didn’t want any rumor about him and the king to arise.

The fun of course was cut short when Jean approached them to remind Ciel of his duties at the stable and how the incident earlier would do nothing to save him from his nightly chores.  
Ciel couldn’t be bothered and only held his head high, keeping a smile on his face while he worked and his heart lighter than ever. Although it was a frightening experience it was also an eye opener for the young one. The king wasn’t bad, not at all, in fact he was one of the greatest people Ciel had ever had the chance and honor to meet.

Nightfall came and Ciel felt tired as he wiped the sweat forming on his brows and put his cleaning tools away. The kitchen now looked spotless, but he knew it would be ruined the next day only for him to fix again, His heart sank little when he realized the King had not come to his aid this time, sure Madame blare was gone, probably in her room crying her eyes out in shame still, but the King did promise to talk to him didn’t he?

“No” Ciel thought to himself

“Why would the king ever want to talk to someone as myself? I am only a lowly servant and nothing more, I knew I shouldn’t have hoped for much”

Ciel could only sigh in frustration before he sank down to the floor, he pulled his knees up to his chest and gripped his oversized clothes close to his shivering body. The moon had risen and he could only guess it was about 8 in the evening, he was very lucky today, maybe the luckiest boy in the world..if not for the fact that he felt lied to.

The sound of the crickets chirping and the wind howling from outside could only bring so little comfort to his body, and so he stood up and began making his way out of the kitchen and into his room (which also by the way happens to be the storage room filled with broken knickknacks)  
As he ventured out in the cold night air, he heard a voice that made him stop dead on his tracks

“Ciel, I’ve been looking for you” was all Sebastian said before displaying a heartwarming smile at the boy.

~To be continued


	4. The eyes of the world

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoy this one, remember to leave comments and kudos if you like it, it really motivates me to write more hearing from your feed backs. Thank you for the support :) Happy reading!

The night wind tickled Ciel’s ear as he sat by the banks of the river, he didn’t realize how many colorful fishes live there and how they only (miraculously) go out about at night.  
The water was cold to his little bare feet and the current was calm as if to welcome him in, he turned to the side to see The raven haired man sitting on the bench in the gazebo, it was scary to think how so much could happen in a day. First it was the King’s return, then he was saved, treated and even offered sweets that not even his wildest dream would dare conjure up, Ciel stood up and hesitantly approached the King, he looked so relaxed and at ease while reading a very interesting book. Ciel had always took a liking to reading, but ever since his parents died and he lost everything, he had lost the opportunity to discover more books that he could ever read in his lifetime but of course the things in the past should stay as such and what’s done is done, there was no need to think of such insignificant things.

“Ciel, are you quiet alright?” Sebastian asked and looked at the boy’s sullen face, he looked as if a certain memory had come to mind that soured his mood, he felt a sudden feeling of irritation when he realized that it maybe because of the boy’s mysterious past.  
“Oh, I’m sorry your highness…I didn’t mean to be distracted” Ciel apologized and sat next to the King, Despite his demeanor Sebastian couldn’t help but notice some certain features of the boy that caught his attention, and when the elephant in the room couldn’t be ignored any longer Sebastian spoke.

“Whatever happened to your right eye, Ciel? If I may ask” Once again, a look came over Ciel’s face as if he had been offended or hurt, his body had tensed up and his eye straight away met the ground. The older male instantly tried to save himself from embarrassment “I-It’s quiet alright if you do not wish to talk about it of course, I’m very sorry to have inquired”   
A warm petite hand suddenly grabbed at Sebastian’s arm, making his heart beat furiously, the hand was soft and very small, despite his chores and workload they remained immaculate and smooth as that of a new born, Sebastian couldn’t help the blush on his cheeks when the boy spoke hastily “No! there is no need for you to apologize your highness, it was rude of me to not answer your question and I should be the one to say sorry” Ciel suddenly realized what he did and withdrew his hand, the red on his cheeks became prominent when he realized that Sebastian was smiling at him.

“Now now, there’s no need for that. It really was not my business to prod” Sebastian raised a hand to ruffle Ciel’s soft blue hair earning a small whine from the child, he really couldn’t believe how a child of his age could hold such beauty and no doubt he’d grow to be a fine young man someday, with women falling for him left and right. His doe-like eye was blue like the sky in the afternoon, his face resembled that of a very delicate doll and when you look at him as a whole he was comparable to the beauty of the moon when it greets the earth below. He would never tell anyone but with every passing moment, he knew the boy was doing something to him, one that he cannot fight back not even with a thousand armies could ever conquer that face.

Ciel sighed and in a quick motion, discarded his eye patch and opened his other eye to reveal a very different colored one. Sebastian’s breath stopped for a moment, caught in his throat as he looked at the mismatched eyes of the boy in front of him. The other one that he tried to hide so badly was the color of a beautiful morning glory flower, the dark specks on his eye only added more to the mesmerizing color. Sebastian could describe how beautiful and fitting it was for him.

“I was born with two different eye colors, the left one I inherited from my mother while the other one was never seen as a trait in my whole family or my ancestors, my parents thought it was a disgrace and should be hidden away from the world, yet my brother thought of it as a gift from the gods, only special humans had ever inherited such a trait” Ciel’s voice cracked, though he really did not want to tell anyone of his condition he couldn’t deny the King when he basically had asked nicely and even apologized for making him feel uneasy.  
It was again another act of kindness that Ciel only received by his friends, and though he was not really a person with the happy-go-lucky personality, he was the most loyal of all.

Ciel felt a gloved hand cup his cheek, the touch was very gentle and soft, compared to how he was treated by Madame Blare this one was beyond his expectations, it was as if he was somehow afraid that if he were to hold the boy tightly he would shatter and disappear, filled with such endearment and care that the boy’s mind was suddenly filled with how his parents used to treat him back then.  
“It is beautiful” were the only words Sebastian could ever manage to say, the child in his hand was comparable to a ripe tomato, really bright and red and although his face contorted to that of a displeased spoiled child, the beating of his heart contrasted against it.

“your parents were wrong to think that, it is the most beautiful thing I have ever laid eyes on” The older man knew he was going to have to smack his head against a hard surface later for ever admitting that to someone, but the expression Ciel’s face was worth the embarrassment as he pulled away and turned his face towards the lake.  
But nothing could ever compare to Sebastian’s happiness when he heard the boy said his next chosen words.

“Y-you’re..very beautiful too, your highness”

‘This child will be the death of me’

To that thought I would have to agree

Sebastian’s heart fluttered, an occurrence so rare that he could not believe a child would ever manage to awaken it, something inside him broke that day (probably the walls that he had built for years on end) and right then and there he vowed in his heart he would protect the boy no matter what.

“Call me Sebastian”

Ciel jerked his head back to look up at the male and cocked his head in confusion, What was the king blabbering about now?  
“That is my given name, Sebastian”   
Once again, Ciel’s face heated up, how could he ever address a royalty over there given name? anyone would have to have years of hard work and close relation to a prince to ever had the chance of calling them by their first name, hmm what an odd one he was.

“B-but” Ciel was cut off with a finger on his lips “tut-tut, I give the commands and I order you to call me Sebastian” To that, Ciel raised his hand in defeat, he really couldn’t argue with the king if he wanted to.  
Ciel’s attention was back on the book that Sebastian had on his lap, it was a strange one and the title that of two names “Romeo and Juliet” huh..William Shakespeare then.

“Oh, do you fancy reading Ciel?” the taller male asked, he lifted the book up for the little one to see “Yes I do, in fact it was my favorite past time..well..before I was brought here” Sebastian’s eyes lit up as he stood up and began to walk in the castle in haste with Ciel following behind, the trip to a certain room was filled with questions from the boy about where they were going but Sebastian only continued in walking down hallways and turning corners.  
Finally he stopped at a gigantic door, the torches were lit to provide them much needed light. Sebastian crouched down to Ciel’s level and whispered softly.  
“When I open this door, remember to remain silent, the keeper might rouse from his slumber” after that he opened the giant doors that lead to the castle library, it was the size of the ballroom with endless books placed neatly on each shelves, Ciel couldn’t believe his eyes, even with his chores he didn’t have the chance to ever work in the library, they say that the keeper was very strict and cleans the place as if he never needed any help to which Ciel can nor confirm as true.  
Colorful books were line and a door that led to the second floor balcony, Ciel could only realize how nice it would be to relax and read up there.

“Come along Ciel, I have so much to show you” Sebastian took his hand out for Ciel to take to which the boy took, still in his dumbfounded state, Ciel breathe din a lungful of air to the smell of the books pages, the calming scent of each manuscript was a delight indeed.  
They spent the whole night pulling out books, reading and talking with hushed voices, Sebastian had settled himself on an armchair when he felt a tiny weight appear on his elbow.  
He looked over to see the most adorable scene he has ever witnessed, Ciel had fallen fast asleep and had unconsciously leaned to the side where Sebastian was, the little boy looked worn out, tired but with a soft contented smile on his face. Sebastian’s heart melted at the sight as he slowly set his book aside and took the child in his arms, his room will have to do for tonight.

“Well, well well, what have we here?” asked a cold raspy voice from the shadows, Sebastian groaned in annoyance when he realized who that voice belonged to “I am appalled as to why you you’ve woken up..Undertaker” Sebastian turned around to meet a man with platinum white hair that reached to his knees, his funny looking hat sat atop his head and kept the untidy mess of a hair in place to hide his eyes, black robes and of course tattered shoes. The undertaker was a person you want to come close to only for certain information, as for the question as to why he chose the library to work in his answer was a simple “because..books” to which no one ever understood the meaning of. “You’re highness you must know how curious my mind gets at times, special tonight that you have finally come to visit me after such a long time” A creepy giggle escaped Undertaker’s mouth as he crouched low and began to pick up the fallen book that scattered around the floor. “but of course, you wouldn’t mind if I ask you what you are up to with this child servant eh?” the guy cocked his head to the side, his green eye showing through the little window of space his hair had created, Sebastian could only shake his head in disapproval “not tonight, Undertaker…I will be leaving now” In the distance, Sebastian could only make out a pitched “Goodbye!’ from the weird keeper as the doors behind them closed.

When in his room, the older male laid Ciel down gently before covering him with a thick blanket, Ciel whined and flinched but instantly fell back to a deep sleep when he felt the warm covers over his tiny body, Sebastian could only smile genuinely and decided to sit on a comfy chair by the window, he couldn’t fathom how lucky he had been to meet such a person in his life and Sebastian knew he would never attempt to let go of the child now. He will be loved, and he will be cared for, that was his vow both to himself and Ciel.  
And as Sebastian looked over to the boy’s sleeping figure he tilted his head sideways and placed it on his hand propped up by the elbow and began to nod off into dreamland.

 

“You’re highness?” Someone was calling to him, someone familiar “Goodness me, you’ll be having cramped neck for days if you continue to sleep like this” He knew that voice…very familiar indeed “You’re highness I am truly sorry but I need you to wake up now”  
Crimson eyes fluttered open to reveal Tanaka who stood beside him, the nobleman came to his senses when he felt the jabbing pain of his neck due to his prior sleeping position, Sebastian groaned softly before greeting his butler.   
“You’re majesty, I have come to deliver you a letter from our neighboring kingdom” Tanaka bowed and gave the younger one the sealed letter, Sebastian quickly looked over to the bed and sighed in relief when he found Ciel there, still sleeping his dreams away.

“A sight to see isn’t it your highness?” Tanaka asked, the king didn’t even need to ask further and simply replied “Yes..yes it is” Ciel looked like an angelic figure who had been sent from heaven, for whatever purpose it was Sebastian could only hope he was involved in it.  
He shook his head before opening the letter, his crimson eyes skimmed across the words before he gave out a sigh.

“Well then Tanaka, it looks like we’ll be hosting a ball”


	5. My heart for yours

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any errors, i was in a rush to update...but i will be fixing them once i get that chance to. Enjoy the chapter evry reader :)

“Bloody Hell!” Ciel jumped back in surprise to a harsh male voice behind him “What the devil do these rats require of the kitchen?” Baldroy was loosing his mind, it had been three whole days since the rats started infesting the kitchen and no matter how many rat traps he wanted to deploy it would seem like they reproduce two times faster than they are dying.

“need any help there?” Ciel offered, wiping his hands on his shabby clothes, Baldroy wasn’t exactly what one calls a patient guy, nevertheless the boy certainly would not fancy seeing the chef lose it one day. “It’s alright Ciel, wouldn’t do much help if we were to lay down any more traps anyway” Ciel raised his eyebrow questionably and gestured behind him “There’s no more place to put traps on” The floor was littered with mouse traps, each one holding a small piece of cheese and yet it would seem like victory against the vermins was non-existent.  
Baldroy could only scratch his head in embarrassment before Finny’s voice rang out   
“Oi! Ciel! Tanaka requests for your presence! oh..boy that’s a whole lot of rat traps even in for a single room” The gardener sounded excited for some reason, it wasn’t as if being summoned was something to rejoice at, in fact it’s quiet frightening to be called upon not knowing what you did wrong or right.

“Did he state why?” Ciel questioned and slowly made his way towards Finny, he kept his eyes down to watch where his petite foot would next land to avoid setting any of the traps “No not at all, he said it wasn’t really him that wanted to talk to you, it was the king!”   
Ciel’s heart stopped for a moment, the thought of having to converse with the king again made a slight jolt of excitement appear at the pit of his stomach, it was always a surprise every time the two of them would meet, last time they had met in the kings greenhouse where Ciel found out that it was there that Snake kept all of his reptilian friends, though very docile Ciel was not brave enough to approach one…let alone touch it.  
Another time was when he had been called upon in the library where he was assigned for the day, needless to say he never got any cleaning done once the King decided to grace the little one with his presence, but the one thing Ciel could never forget and would always cherish was that one faithful morning..when he woke up in his master’s bed.

“Ciel, mate you sure you’re okay? You’ve been staring at the wall for at least a minute now” Ciel shook his head violently at hearing Baldroy, his cheeks were faintly dusted in pink before he cleared his throat “I did no such thing, I was merely-“ how could he say it? “Side tracked”  
And with that, Ciel ran from the kitchen towards the grand hall where Tanaka would be waiting for him.

“That’s strange, do you think there might be something wrong with him? Said, Emily” Snake asked as he stepped behind Finny, He was wearing his butler uniform with a red snake curled loosely around his neck hissing, the cheerful young blonde could only shake his head no “I don’t know, he seems a little distracted these days…I wonder what’s gotten into him”

Ciel’s face burst into a beautiful shade of red, the thought about that day still sent shivers up his spine (though in a good way) The boy would have never wanted to admit that he admired his master if it weren’t for what happened that morning

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

There was a bright light a warm bright light that hit Ciel’s face, he felt a fluffy blanket over his body and a soft something under him, Ciel wanted to stay in that place forever, it was truly a great dream, all he could remember from the night prior was him and his king talking in the garden, a whole lot of books, and a sound of the person bidding him goodnight, after that he couldn’t remember anything. Ciel was about to succumb into sleep until it was disrupted by…someone “Thank you Tanaka, and cast your worries aside about the boy, I will have him down after bath” Sebastian’s voice filled the room “I am confident that you will do nothing more but a splendid job at taking care of him your majesty, he truly does seem drawn to you” then the sound of the door being closed was heard, the blue-haired boy shot up from the bed and took in his surroundings, it was a very spacious area with a huge cabinet by the door, a table with two chairs just beside the window and a door to the right where Ciel assumed would be the king’s private bathroom, he looked warily at Sebastian as the adult turned to face him, despite feeling groggy but well rested he couldn’t help but flush pink at seeing his master with his casual clothes and not the flashy ones that made him look magnificent and most like a god, but a plain white polo shirt and black pants to make him look like a very approachable person.

“Ah, awake then I see, I was wondering when you would rouse” His master smirked inwardly and settled down at a chair, Ciel shot up and bowed in respect “I am terribly sorry to have inconvenienced you your highness! I didn’t mean to be a bother and I am..truly sorry” Ciel was close to tears, he could see the dungeon now and of course the rough life that will await him from the depths of the earth below, he cursed himself for ever letting his guard down around someone as highly as the king himself.  
Instead of a harsh command to get Ciel sent to the dreaded place below, he only heard the sweet sound of laughter from Sebastian, his tone was rich filled with amusement and joy, his face was that of a jolly kid humoring at something so greatly. At that reaction, Ciel was caught between being mortified and being confused as to what was going on, wasn’t he supposed to be in the dungeons by now?

“Oh Ciel, you never fail to amuse me. I am merely teasing you, to be honest I am glad to be the one to take care of you while you slumber, you looked like an angel when you sleep”  
The room felt hot, yes it felt hot to Ciel, he couldn’t figure out if it was the weather or just his face trying to burn his head off.

“Come now, are to bathe before you get to your chores, I assume that wicked woman of a maid would want you to start earlier than never?” the king asked, to remember Madame blare and his duties was like a dagger to his heart, he knew he couldn’t ever escape his duties let alone that woman, no matter how close he and the king might get he knew he was still locked up in his own prison…never to see his liberty again.  
“yes your highness, terribly sorry” Ciel jumped to his feet and was ready to run out of the room when he felt a pair of strong arms wrap around his middle 

“tut tut, you are not to go anywhere, you will bathe her in my bathroom” Sebastian flashed him a warm smile to which Ciel could only respond with “What?! No! No let go!” he was squirming around his master’s hold all the while hearing Sebastian laugh to himself and insist wholeheartedly, The boy kicked and squirmed but to no avail he found himself in the kings private bathroom with a giant tub already filled with water for him to plunge in. Needless to say Ciel came out of the bathroom fresh and clean, to say that he was surprised was an understatement when the boy saw the fresh clothes that laid on the bed waiting for him, they looked fancy and really expensive, the fabric was soft and blue, the shorts were comfortable and fit his frail body well, he looked like a new person..No…no he didn’t, he looked like..like   
“So I take it that the new outfit was to your liking then? They were mine when I was but a wee tyke, though I must say they suit you quiet well you look handsome” 

Ciel’s face heated once more, he glared at the king only to shot with another wave of laughter from the higher up, Sebastian really did take pleasure in teasing Ciel to the extent of embarrassment. “Th-thank you your highness, I will wash and return them to you”   
Sebastian only raised his hand and waved it in dismissal “No need to do such things, they are yours now, I have no use for them anyhow” He shrugged as if it were not a big deal, ciel was still trying to process it all in his head, to own something like this would cost him a lifetime to ever have the chance to touch one, let alone wear one and yet the king that somehow seemed like an angel sent from heaven to Ciel gave it to him nonchalantly, it was there that the boy realized how lucky he was and how much he admired this man before even coming to terms with what is going on, it had only been less than 24 hours when they met and yet the king was treating him as if he were family, Ciel could only think if the King had ever treated someone like this other than him…maybe he does the same treatment to certain chosen servants to, but of course the though alone only saddened him.

“thank you some much your majesty, I owe you my life and shall devote myself to you with all my loyalty” Ciel was close to tears, this was what he was reduced to…being owned by someone though he knew he had to stick with the idea to survive he always wanted his old life back, no matter how much of a distaste it was.  
Ciel suddenly felt a hand on his head, patting him softly “you needn’t to devote yourself to me, I only ask for your friendship Ciel, your body belongs to you and you alone never forget that”  
This man was going to be the death of the little boy

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Fast forward to the present, the young one never did lose that level of respect he had gained for the man, with each meeting was a new clothing material that Sebastian would bring and give to him, though Ciel never really wore it all in front of the servants to avoid any rumors but he did try to look as presentable as always whenever he was going to meet with the king, the least thing he could give back to him was his friendship and Ciel was more than happy to share it, though of course he would never admit it to anyone but himself.

Tanaka smiled at him as they walked towards the king’s study, for the past two weeks of befriending the king Tanaka seemed to be in high spirits, it was as if he could sense Ciel’s new aura or vibe, he was happy that the child was finally being cared for, a task in which he could have no control over and could only do so much for the young lad, the king really was a warm man when you get past his cold barriers, a feat in which only a few people could do.

When they reached the king’s study Tanaka crouched down at the boy’s level and placed his hands on the little one’s shoulders, his voice was soft and caring as he spoke “I’m happy that you have found your comfort Ciel, you deserve this and all the world” With that, Tanaka took his leave with a slight bounce in his step.  
Ciel pushed the doors open to find the king leaning himself over his desk while skimming over a few papers, he was wearing his usual clothes, the ones that Ciel always loved to see him in. 

When he heard the door open Sebastian looked up and smiled at the boy  
“Ah, there you are, I was waiting” Sebastian smirked, a habit that he had grown to embarrass the boy, unfortunately for him Ciel was fast in adapting and only shot him a raised eyebrow in return “Not long enough I suppose, you haven’t ripped your paper work to shreds just yet” 

“Fair point, now then I summoned you for something important” Sebastian stood straight, meaning he was serious this time, Ciel nodded and lent him his full attention, he knew that a ball was fast approaching probably about a few days or so but he never thought he’d get to do something important for it, maybe just stay in the kitchen to wash the dishes.  
“I will be encouraging you to attend this ball with me” Ciel’s eyes widened in surprise. No..the king was joking wasn’t he? He could never attend something as grand as that, he was a servant and will remain as such for eternity “B-but..Sebastian-“ Sebastian cut the boy off by waving him off “This will be a masquerade ball, you will not be recognized, and need I remind you that the other servants will also get to attend all the while attending to the guests needs if necessary. The post cleanup will be for the following morning, this is an important ball for the kingdom” Ciel was baffled, no wonder the others were working so hard the past two weeks, they had to prepare everything to make sure that the ball was at a steady pace to shrink the needed attention from them as little as possible. They were all to enjoy it and Ciel couldn’t be happier, though the cleanup after that day would be doubled but it would certainly be a on of a life time experience for them.

“That’s…really kind of you Sebastian..what’s the occasion?” Ciel asked, remembering to call him by his given name now, it was still odd to think that he had grown into a first name basis with the king in such a short amount of time, Ciel would have stopped if not for Sebastian’s nagging to be called just that.

“Well you see, the neighboring kingdom’s rulers are expected to arrive here for the ball, the kings daughter is a very…important person to have here” Sebastian said, he still couldn’t bring himself to call that princess his “Fiancé” he undoubtedly despised the term to be used in such as way that is related to him.

“Oh” was Ciel’s reply, he sat himself down on one of the chairs and looked up at his master, over the days they had spent with each other Ciel noted how Sebastian would want him to be as comfortable as he wanted to be whenever the boy shows up, he’d point at a chair for him to sit or the nearby furniture for him to lean on, in order to save the energy to do so Ciel made it a habit to look for the nearest spot he deemed comfortable and nestling himself there for the remainder of the time.  
“I’m glad to be a part of this event Sebastian, really I can’t thank you enough. You’ve given the other servants and me the chance to relax and mingle with others, despite them being your servants you treat them as a person, you’re very..uhmm..remakable” Ciel’s face was covered in red once again and Sebastian could only laugh whole heartedly though deep inside it warm his heart to know that the boy found him remarkable, despite having to get compliments every time by nobles around him nothing seemed to compare to the rare compliments which Ciel gives and nothing could ever compare to the bright face the young one would give off and the tone laced with denial afterwards.

“Thank you Ciel” Sebastian smiled and patted Ciel on the head, This was the person that he swore to protect with his life, the person who had broken him out of the prison in his mind and brought him back to the light in such a short span of time, the boy worked wonders and Sebastian knew that it wouldn’t be long before he would start to fall for the boy. 

And to him…it was okay.


	6. To you i give my heart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy this one, never fear my dear readers we're almost at the point where our two Sinnamon rolls would finally establish their bond as lovers, in the meantime i give you this chapter. do tell me if the pacing is too fast or to slow and i will do my best to adapt. happy reading!

King Sebastian Michaelis was known for many things. He was brave, loyal, humble, trustworthy, strong and a really great leader. Though there was one thing the king was not, Sebastian was never patient when it comes to his emotions. It was something that he had grown to hate while growing up, as a child he had everything explained to him, why he felt this certain way or how to get rid of it. But now as an adult he couldn’t just ask the first person he sees and expects them to answer for him, he was a grown man for crying out loud and a KING at that.

The raven haired male could only grown at his ever growing frustration, ever since Ciel’s frequent appearance in his head he couldn’t quiet concentrate on his duties, for instance the paper work that he was to finish the day before had been left forgotten on his study table in favor of having to think of where he and Ciel would be meeting up in the evening, it was the little things that Sebastian noticed that changed ever since the little boy was saved by his bravery. He was not dense, not in the slightest, he knew that it was the initial stage of falling for someone and quiet frankly he couldn’t care less if the affection he felt was for Ciel. Though what he was cross about was the fact that admitting to the small boy of his growing affection towards him was comparable to leading an army of untrained men against his greatest nemesis, “Terribly nervous” was an understatement.

Sebastian shook his head in annoyance then walked towards the mirror to look at his reflection one more time, he was none less than perfect and he knew that. His ink black hair had been combed and pushed back with his crown sitting on his head with all it’s glory, his suit was tailored by the finest seamstress in the kingdom, black with a slightly frilled white cloth at the wrist. His black cape was sewn with such an intermediate looking design in gold and his sword was shiny and sharp as ever, so why (pray tell) did he feel as if the world was about to collapse on his feet? It wasn’t as if he had tried his best to look stunning FOR Ciel it was how he was always dressed for an occasion, (though we all know he’d want Ciel to love what he was wearing)  
Deciding against his childish ideas, Sebastian grabbed his mask on the desk that only hid the upper portion on his face with two holes for the eyes and the sides laced with gold and silver to bring out his eye color.   
Well…it was to be expected.

“Ciel I swear to everything holy and cute in this world that if you do not come out right now I will break your door and refuse to fix it!” Finnian was annoyed, yes he was very much annoyed indeed. Mey-rin, Baldroy him and Snake had been outside Ciel’s room for quite some time now, with the boy refusing to come out in fear of looking ridiculous, Finnian could only scoff, Ciel would never admit nor accept it from anyone else but he really did have a very angelic face, one that could fit any fashion style (maybe not Lady Gaga’s).

Ciel finally managed to open the door all the while swallowing his uneasiness and stood with his hands crossed. The four servants were shocked, Ciel was wearing a white undershirt with a blue vest with the back almost resembling a tailcoat, a blue bow was upon his neck tied neatly and on his head was top hat with a blue ribbon.  
He looked like a nobleman, fit to be one and should be called one. this was no servant, this..was Ciel Phantomhive.

“Oh Ciel..you look so..so” Finnian’s eyes watered in joy, Baldroy stood there his mouth gaping, Mey-rin was squealing with excitement and Snake gave Ciel his rare smiles, one that would be seen only when he was impressed beyond words.  
Finnian’s strength was displayed when he had pulled Ciel in for a tight embrace when the giant clock by the castle tower rang loudly indicating it was already 7 in the evening. The guests had already arrived early and the ball was about to begin “We best be going! Come along everyone it’s time to get away from our duties” Baldroy yelled triumphantly.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ciel’s head was spinning, yes he was certainly feeling really sick. The ball was in a full swing with nobles left and right, Dutch and Duchesses were frolicking about drinking champagne and the well dressed men were rowdy either from the alcohol or their boisterous personalities.  
The blue haired boy could only gaze up at the throne where Sebastian sat, he looked magnificent and very handsome, almost like a god. Beside him was Tanaka who was busy entertaining a very insistent lady who begged to speak to the king to which the nobleman already refused, Sebastian looked bored as if he wanted to be anywhere rather than in such a dreadful festivity. Their eyes met for mere moments and Ciel could only afford a wave before a very beautiful woman approached him, turning his attention away. Ciel didn’t know why he felt a sort of irritation at seeing the two, though it was clear that Sebastian was not interested, the woman looked as if she was ready to pounce on him and seduce the king at any given second. She was wearing a very…revealing dress with a strapless bodice, the color green looked horrible clashed with her dark eyes and black hair.

Ciel gritted his teeth in annoyance when a soft voice turned his attention away at the offending scene “Hello there” he locked eyes with a green-eyed girl, her golden blonde hair was tied into two pigtails and curled ever so gracefully, she wore a pick dress with ruffles on her skirt. She looked like a pick ball of fluff to Ciel “Uhmm..hello?” Ciel answered awkwardly 

“My name is Lady Elizabeth Midford, but you can refer to me as Lizzy” She placed a gloved hand in front of her before continuing “Nice to meet you..uh”  
“Ciel” the bluenette answered back, awkwardly taking her hand for a shake “Oh that is a lovely name! forgive me for inconveniencing you but i had been trying to work up the courage to talk to you for the whole night” Though with only one eye exposed, Ciel could see the faint blush on her cheeks, indicating that she felt embarrassed and shy. To be fair Ciel was feeling queasy himself and he couldn’t help but want to turn tail and run right then and there, he knew it was rude to do so and instead only laughed forcibly “Is that so? Well I’m glad you though so highly of me” Ciel had to turn his head towards the dance floor where his heart dropped in the pit of his stomach.  
He couldn’t fathom how seeing Sebastian dance gracefully with someone else in his arms made him feel as if the world was ending, though these feelings will be given thought upon later Ciel couldn’t shake his mind off of how he instantly tensed.  
“Oh don’t they look lovely?” Elizabeth asked, she had a look on her face as if she was day dreaming as she looked at the two, Ciel however was only confused “Cute?” he asked indifferently, how could anyone ever find Sebastian with that woman..well..cute?

“It’s adorable to see that they get along so well, considering they’d be joining their kingdoms soon in marriage” Ciel’s heart stopped, so this was what Sebastian meant by her being important, that woman was his Fiancée, his betrothed and his future queen. The boy felt an invisible hand grip his beating heart, he didn’t know if it’s intentions were to rip it out or to stop it from beating.  
“It’s a shame really..I’d love to have someone car for me as much as the king cares for his future wife” Ciel couldn’t hear her if he wanted to, her voice sounded distant as Ciel’s mind was bombarded with horrible, horrible visions. Visions that would succeed in bringing him to his knees and submit to the dark abyss of emotions, he saw Sebastian with someone else, he saw a woman with him, he saw Sebastian’s face smiling at the woman and saying “I do”

“Ciel? Ciel! Are you alright? You looked flushed” Elizabeth questioned in concern, though Ciel could care less of how the girl was acting he couldn’t just up and leave. “I’m well, Elizabeth…don’t trouble over it” The boy was good liar, in fact he was the best at it. Though it contrast his physical movements but when he willed to do so he could lie in a second without feeling remorse or guilt.  
“that is relieving to know..but uhmm..do you mind if I ask you something?” the girl stuttered, she played with her thumbs and waited for Ciel to answer. Despite the experience of a mild mental breakdown Ciel nodded quietly, he couldn’t trust his voice not to waver if he were to talk any more.  
“May I see you again? Maybe I can drop by the castle to meet you, you are a resident of this castle am I correct?” Ciel jumped back in surprise, both for the favor the lady was asking and for the fact that he had been mistaken for a nobleman. “uh-uhhm do you really think it is a good idea?!” the boy spluttered, he couldn’t have her visit here, she’d know of his status and how embarrassing that would be. Before he could react any further he heard smooth voice behind him.

“Is something the matter here?” Sebastian asked flashing the two young ones one of his signature smiles, though he looked jolly on the outside heaven knows he was seething and reeked of anger on the inside. His top was about to blow when he realized that Ciel had engaged in a very… interesting and CLOSE conversation with a girl of his age halfway through his dance with his Fiancée, he stomped (Gracefully might I add) towards the two the second their dance ended.  
“Oh your highness! What an honor it is!” The girl with the blonde hair stated with a high pitched voice that made Sebastian’s ear bleed, at least he thought it was bleeding, he could only hide his frustrations with a smile and a curt bow “I was only asking if I could visit Ciel from time to time, my family does travel often and I would be very glad to stop by and chat with him”  
That was it, this little brat was going to get it, NO ONE was ever going to touch hi- “Lizzy! It really isn’t a necessity, beside my king is very much busy everyday and would be for a long time” Ciel then gave out a nervous laugh and looked over at Sebastian who was still skeptical of the situation. Had he missed something? Was this lady related to Ciel to ever request such a favor?   
Nevertheless it was rude to turn down a lady in request “Of course you can drop by anytime you’d like Miss, I assume you are close friend of Ciel here and anyone who is a friend of his is mine as well” Sebastian answered though he added a smirk and said in a very generous tone “You will be having tea with me and my dear little Ciel here every time you wish to visit” And yes..He subtly hinted that Ciel was his.

The boy’s mouth could only gape in surprise before he felt someone squeeze him tightly, he tried to pry himself off the vicious grip Elizabeth had on him while she sputtered praises and a series of high pitched “Thank you’s” to both of them before scampering away into the crowd.  
Before he could react, Ciel felt himself being dragged away towards the greenhouse where he and Sebastian were alone. There were a few of Snake’s friend slithering about but they grew docile once they realized who entered their shelter.  
Ciel panted, it was quiet a rush walking with such wide stride to keep up with the older one, though why he was dragged in the greenhouse was beyond him. “Sebastian..what was tha-“ 

Warmth then met Ciel’s body as strong hand wrapped themselves around the small boy, his cheeks were ablaze with the shade of red when he realized Sebastian had crouched down to his position and had hugged him out of nowhere, The boy could practically hear his thundering heart and could only wish that Sebastian wouldn’t notice, he was so close..the king, the man who he had admired for his kindness and his personality was hugging him with such care, as if he was a precious jewel to him.

“S-sebastian?” No reply came from the king as he continued to embrace the blue haired boy.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“So..Fiancée huh?” The boy asked as he leaned unto the railing of the balcony, after they returned from the greenhouse Sebastian decided to retire for the night after finishing the ball and sending his Fiancée off.  
Now that all the ruckus had been cleared up and the servants had retreated to their rooms, Sebastian came to fetch Ciel himself and had brought the child in his room with their snacks already on the table.  
It was nights like these when Ciel would appreciate how the King would acknowledge the fact that he had a soft heart for sweets, it was what Ciel had grown up to and he couldn’t thank Sebastian enough for having to give him the liberty of eating as many as his heart desired.

Sebastian sighed and joined the young one on the balcony before replying with a deadpan face “Unfortunately”  
Ciel’s heart sank once again, though he couldn’t quiet pin point the exact reason as to why.  
The moon was up and high, it’s soft glow illuminate the lands beyond just right giving it a dreamy and fantastic look. Everything was till and tranquil, just how Ciel wanted for his days to be, sadly it was not to be for someone like him.

“Sebastian, what was that earlier..what you did…in the greenhouse” Cheeks flushed once again, the young one turned away from Sebastian in efforts to hide his embarrassment, Ciel felt the change of Sebastian’s aura in that embrace of his, it felt as if his mind was not at ease and troubling over something…whatever it was the younger one wanted to find out and help him.  
“Ciel..” Sebastian paused, crouched down to his level and looked at the boy with the mismatched eyes, Ciel would rid of his eye patch whenever alone with Sebastian and that only gave him more access to the mesmerizing eyes of the little one. He took a deep breath before continuing.

“I am afraid to tell you, these things will confuse you Ciel, the worst thing it could do is dent our the bond we have, I can’t stand to lose you” Ciel stood there shocked, how could Sebastian ever think that something would come between their bond? They had established and flourished so much in a small period of time that it was almost unshakable to an extent, Ciel took his hands and cupped Sebastian’s face, feeling the ones heat radiating off of him. 

“Sebastian, how could you ever think that our friendship would be wavered? This had been established because the very moment you took care of me was the moment I had put my trust in you, you asked me for my friendship and I was and always will be willing to share it with the person I had looked up to the most…rare moments like these are not my forte but when I confess, Sebastian, I say it with every bit of being” 

Speechless..he had grown speechless of a child’s words. He could never describe how happy and surprised he was, to know that he’d always have Ciel no matter what the circumstances may be, to know that Ciel will be there and had been there for him even before he had realized it himself and to know that this boy right here cared for him, trusted him, and looked up to him.  
No other confession from anyone else would top what Ciel had just done.

Sebastian felt the tears in his eyes before pulling the smaller one in for another embrace, and this time Ciel returned it with all of his heart.


	7. In the mind of a child

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're closer than you think dear readers :) also, please do tell me if the pacing is too slow or too fast for your liking, i'd love to hear your feed backs and comments.  
> Also shout out to the people who had been commenting, rating and leaving kudos all this time. it really does help any author in the process of writing. Stay tuned and enjoy this chapter everyone!

“Oi! I don’t care how ye all are tired or incapable but get yer chores done CHOP CHOP!” Ciel jumped to his feet after hearing Madame Blare’s voice in the distant, he was relieved that the woman no longer fancied in picking on him, either she was too scared to do so or she really is loyal to the king that the horrid woman would give up her favorite punching bag.

Ciel swept along the corners of the mess hall, the last servants who had finished their lunches already fled the room once they heard the shrill voice of the head maid. The blue-eyed boy sighed in frustration before he settled himself under one of the tables to take a small breather, Though the woman no longer attempted to touch Ciel she had raised his chores to the extent of his poor body to collapse at times.  
It had been close to a month after the grand ball, Ciel had been able to discern some of his emotions but not quiet all, for the boy knew that he admired Sebastian for his kindness and yet there were still a few emotions sprinkled here and there that he couldn’t distinguish.  
For instance, the heat that would appear on his cheeks whenever Sebastian gets too close to him, though he always thought it was the other male’s heat radiating off of him but the more he thought about it, the more it grew confusing.

Another thing is when Sebastian is around. The older male didn’t have to do anything rather than be in the line of sight of the boy and yet it would always have an impact on the younger one’s feelings.  
The happiness that he felt whenever the king summons him, the contentedness he enjoys whenever they’d settle down in the library to read a few books and the need to be by his side…always, he felt safe with Sebastian and that was saying something. Ciel was never the type of person to enjoy physical contact with anyone other than the people he trusted, and yet he would always find himself drawing nearer and nearer to Sebastian with every meeting they have. The distance between them on the couch in the library was almost none-existent, the occasional hugs Sebastian would give to the little one when they say goodbye and of course Sebastian’s pats on Ciel’s back or head when the older one would notice that he was upset or distracted.  
Ciel wasn’t dense, he was not innocent. He was probably the most mentally matured person among all the middle aged servants in the castle. So it was no surprise when Ciel’s mind would suggest that he fancied the king, but as quick as the thought would come the same way it was quick to go. He always dreaded the thought of fancying his master, not because they are both males but he worried for the king’s reputation. He was a respected king, with so much expected of him, that he would marry a lovely princess and bring forth his brilliant children to the world and to raise them as he was. A tainted reputation and a threat to the king’s life such as himself would only bring more agony and pain.

“Ciel?” 

Speaking of which, Ciel came out from his hiding spot to see Sebastian in his casual clothes, he gave a genuine smile towards Ciel to which he responded with a nod.

“I know I’d eventually find you here, come, we need to discuss something important” Sebastian started before giving Ciel a pat on the head only to be shot by a glare from the small boy. Sebastian chuckled lightly, seemingly used to the younger one’s grumpiness every time he felt like he was being treated like a child. To Sebastian though, Ciel was far from being a child, he acts so much as an adult, granted there were times when his mask and his walls come down only to be replaced with a heartwarming scene of the stone cold hearted boy enjoying himself, like his age should.  
To Sebastian, Ciel did not deserve the life of a servant…no, He deserved more than his kingdoms riches, he deserved the world.

The walk to Sebastian’s study was filled with constant teasing and the occasional brushing of hands against the other, despite Ciel’s efforts in trying to hide it and to act indifferent instead, the red on his cheeks was a dead giveaway.  
The moment the door closed behind them, Ciel sat down on one of the chairs to face the king who leaned his back against the wall opposite to where he sat.

“Well then Sebastian? Care to spill the oh so important subject that I had to be excused from my duties as the servant of this palace?” Ciel smirked at the older male who laughed in response, it really is a surprise every time they interact.

“Well Ciel I just want you to know that my offer still stands as of today” to that sentence, Ciel groaned before he placed his hands over his face. If you are wondering of what the offer could be well then do I have the treat for you. You see, our little Ciel had been promoted to be the King’s personal assistant not too long ago. His duties include helping Sebastian with paper work, bring him what he requests and to stay by his side at all costs.  
Yes the offer sounded great to him, but he couldn’t think of how bad it would look to the other servants, he was a mere frail boy that could be considered the worst candidate to ever be the King’s loyal personal assistant, and since the day Ciel had been saved by Sebastian he feared of the rumors that already had been floating by from ear to ear without him knowing.

“Listen Ciel, I chose you to be my personal assistant because to me you’re worthy, and if there was a rank any higher than being my personal servant then I’d promote you to be placed in that spot in a heartbeat” Sebastian tried to explain, he really didn’t know why Ciel was refusing maybe if he were to tell the boy that he really just wanted the lad to be around him at all times and that it was of his own request then chances might increase. But as of the moment, Sebastian could only bite the inside of his cheek waiting anxiously for Ciel’s reply.

“Sebastian I appreciate all this, really I do.. but you’ve given me so much now” The boy took a deep breath before standing up and walking over to where the black-haired male stood, he stop in front of him and looked at those unique mesmerizing crimson orbs. “you needn’t need to give me anymore, I’m content of just being your lowly servant” Sebastian was quick to pull the boy in for a warm embrace against his chest.

“Do not say such things Ciel, you deserve more than this life, and I’m willing to give it to you. Please accept this wish of mine, if not for my own then for yours…I only want you to be happy”  
Ciel was confused, dumbfounded and..well he’s mostly confused, he chuckled mentally and returned the embrace of his king. He could only muse in his mind as he though 

‘you have no idea, Sebastian…I’m the happiest I am whenever I am with you, and that your presence alone is enough for me’

“Okay Sebastian..I accept” where the only words that escaped his mouth.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

‘  
Ciel had been given a room…his VERY OWN ROOM! It was right next to Sebastian’s sleeping quarters (upon the king’s request of course) he agreed to become his personal assistant with only one condition, and it was that he was not to be taken away from his friends.  
Ciel also did his usual chores every now and again when Sebastian was not in any need of him or if the king was asleep.  
He helped Finny in the garden, or Baldroy in the kitchen, he also made sure to pay Jean a visit every now and again and also converse with Snake in the greenhouse.  
Despite his good fortune, Ciel didn’t miss the offending whispers from jealous maids or the gossiping guards. It hurt to think that they would look down on him, judge him without knowing the full story, But Ciel was determined to pull through, if this was the only way to make Sebastian happy then he was going to endure as many false accusations as possible.

Three days into his new job as an assistant and so far things were going smoothly. When working on the papers Sebastian was quiet but would sometimes converse with Ciel (who’d stay in the same room while reading his books) When he was speaking with other noblemen, he was responsive and polite but stern, at those times Ciel could only dress well and stand beside him.  
The young one tried to help Sebastian in any way he can, note the key word TRIED. If there was anything that the king would refuse help on is his nightly terrors.  
Ciel could hear them, sometimes he would wake up to a loud scream of his name only to realize that Sebastian had only woken up from his slumber and was not in any danger or in need of help whatsoever. This only confused the boy more as he thought of how and what his master’s nightmares were commonly about and why he ends up calling out to Ciel every time it ends or if he wakes up.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The night air was cool and Ciel felt his stomach churn in anxiousness, the sun had long been set and what he initially planned to do was forgotten, drowned out by second thoughts.  
He really did want to help Sebastian, to aid him of his troubles but it seemed like it was easier said than done.  
He didn’t know what to say to Sebastian or how to bring up the fact that ever since four days ago he had been hearing his master’s cries of distress with each nightmare he had managed to get himself out of. Maybe he should abort mission?

“C-Ciel!”

Or..maybe not.  
Ciel rushed outside of his room in his night dress which consist of an oversized shirt that hung from his shoulders to his knees, it will have to do, no time to change clothes now.  
Without thinking, Ciel pushed a heavy door open to see Sebastian on the bed.  
His hair was messy as if he had been tossing and turning so much, His expression was that of a startled man, this scenario was completely different and definitely shocking, he had never seen his master so vulnerable like this and he could only hope to gain the strength to ask.

“Sebastian?” Ciel called out, catching Sebastian’s attention. The crimson eyed male cleared his throat before speaking “Ciel, whatever are you doing in here? Why aren’t you in your room?”

Ciel gulped in fear, though his face never showed it (as always) “I came to aid you of your nightly terrors Sebastian…perhaps talking about it might relieve you” he suggested, he took a step to come closer but stopped in his tracks when Sebastian’s voice suddenly grew cold.

“Leave the room, Ciel. This is none of your concern” the boy’s heart dropped momentarily, though he willed it aside and outing his master’s well being and happiness first.  
“I wish to help you your highness” he reasoned out.  
Crimson eyes suddenly narrowed at the boy as the other male swung his legs over the bed to let them dangle.

“I thought had made myself clear when I said to leave the premises. I do not need your help, in fact did I ever ask of you to do so, Servant?” 

Ciel’s heart shattered.

‘Servant, huh?’ he thought bitterly.

Yes..of course, he was only but a mere servant, no matter how high his status maybe among all of the others, he would still remain a servant for all eternity. Ciel bowed slightly, murmuring a curt  
“Yes, your Majesty” Before he turned around to leave the room.

Sebastian recoiled back to himself the moment his door closed, he felt his whole being falter for a split second as he realized what he done.  
“C-Ciel?” His voice was shaky and his heart weighed a ton before finally his tears fell from those tired crimson eyes.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“Ciel, ay mate you look like something’s eatin you” Baldroy teased, poking Ciel’s elbow with his fork playfully. The younger one only scoffed in annoyance before Snake intervened  
“Goodness my boy, you look awfully dreadful today, is something the matter? Says, Wordsworth Longfellow” Snake implied, speaking for the brown snake that slithered around his neck lazily.  
Ciel sighed, he knew full well that he looked awful, he even forgot to comb his hair to look presentable for the king. Speaking of which, Ciel’s time with the king this morning was mostly quiet and awkward, with a tension so thick you could cut it with your own fingernail if it were deemed sharp enough. Nevertheless Ciel could only run away as fast as he can when lunchtime arrived to meet his friends in the mess hall.  
“It’s nothing” He denied “I just haven’t slept well last night, might have too much in my mind”

“Ay not to worry mate, you’ll get through somehow, and you don’t have to tell us if you don’t want to” Baldroy stated, giving the boy a gentle pat on the back.  
“He’s quiet right boy, we only wish to help if you let us, hmm..yes I agree with Wordsworth” Snake said nonchalantly. Of course there was no telling what happened..well, not now because Tanaka had approached them to take Ciel away for his afternoon duties with the king.  
Ciel thanked his friends for their undying support before sprinting towards the drawing room where Sebastian would most likely be playing a game of chess with someone.

However, The chess board was nowhere to be found and there was not a trace of another living soul in the room aside Sebastian. Ciel breathed in a sigh of relief before closing the door behind him and sitting on the chair by the door, Sebastian turned around to face Ciel with a very regretful face. The boy was taken aback by his master’s expression, but chose to ignore it and wait for a command or something. 

"Ciel, i'm sorry" The boy's head snapped up in a split second after hearing such words from his master's mouth "Pardon your highness?" Ciel asked only to be enveloped in an embrace once again, the one that Ciel had missed getting from his king.  


"I'm so sorry, the words i had uttered the night prior were false, they hold no truth Ciel,please don't act as if our frienship had been dented.. you're more than a servant to me..you're so much more" Sebastian whispered against Ciel's shoulder, The blue eyed boy smiled before embracing his master, he had been hurt yes but now hearing that the words were not true, he felt relieved and happy.  


"Sebastian...you don't have to tell if you do not wish to, just know that i am here to listen and help" Ciel cooed, patting his master's inky black hair to soothe him.  


"No Ciel..you won't understand, it's not that i do not wish to spill it but i fear of your impression of me, Ciel you're worth so much more to me-"  


"Sebastian" Ciel started but was stopped  
"Whenever i'm with you i can't help but be so overwhelmed with joy, the little things we do together always completes my day and i could never imagine a day without your company" Sebastian's voice was serious, unwavering but fill of emotion and care...could it be-  


"S-Sebastian" Ciel called out louder this time but again was cut off.  


"You make me happy, Ciel, Whenever you're around i could hardly restrain myself from wanting to protect and be by your side, if there was anything different that defines me from everyone else is that i don't lie Ciel..i never lie specially not to you. i don't know why or hor it started but something about you appealed to me" His grip on the boy tightened in protectivness.  


"Sebastian!" Again, the king didn't falter of his confession. Ciel's heart thundered inside his chest, he could only hope that Sbeastina was not going to say what he thought he'll be hearing.  


"Ciel i can no longer hide this from you"  


'No' Ciel panicked internally...but it was too late.  


"I think i have fallen for you Ciel"


	8. Captivated by you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this makes up for the last chapter, i do hope you guys like this one, and i'm currently trying to fix some mistakes in the chapters so updates will be delayed a bit. Thank you for everyone's support. happy reading everyone

Ciel was confused, yes he was confused beyond comprehension. If you were to tell him that he’d be graced with a king’s heartfelt confession, he’d immediately think you’ve lost your marbles and might need to get a trip to the doctor soon. But now that he was stuck in that particular situation, Ciel could only frown in annoyance, why did human emotions have to be so complex anyways? And how do you deal with them one at a time?

He was currently in the stables helping Jean with watering the horses, Jean was decent at the very least and he didn’t order Ciel around like a lowly servant, he does treat him like a person and would sometimes use please and thank you whenever he was in the mood.  
Ciel sighed in annoyance as he recalled the events two days ago, The king could have been joking or messing around for the fun of it but he wasn’t.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“I think I have fallen for you Ciel” The younger one considered to smack his head on the wall for a moment, to somehow convince himself that it was but a mere dream.

“P-pardon?” Ciel asked dumbly, he would have laughed at the king and dismiss it as a joke but his majesty’s expression screamed seriousness.  
Sebastian pulled away from the embrace and placed both hands on the other’s shoulder, he could tell that Sebastian was nervous, that he was anxious of the reaction the boy would give.  
To be honest, Ciel didn’t know how to respond, he could just run away and not give an explanation, but that would be considered rude, and standing there like a complete fool with his mouth close won’t help either. It would seem like the only option ha had was to answer honestly and yet to do a simple thing felt too hard to act upon.

“I-I don’t…I mean I-“ the sudden sound of the door opening followed by being wrapped around the color red was what Ciel broke him of his senses “BASSY!!! It is sooo good to see you again! Do tell me you’ve missed me greatly” Red..he was ALL of him was covered in that harsh color. Though Ciel couldn’t really tell if ut was a he or a she but they were covered in red. Their lipstick, the red vest and coat and even their hair was that of the fiery color.  
In an instant, they ran from the door to Sebastian (in an uncouth manner might I add) giving him a bear hug  
“Grell! Unhand me this instant before I call the guards you simpleton!” Sebastian shrieked and attempted to push the other off but failed to do so due to the grip.” AWWEE so you DID miss me! Never fear my love I have greatly missed you too”  
Now was his chance, Ciel decided to take a risky move and lightly excused himself before running out the door.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Needless to say, the atmosphere between the two of them were a bit..weird and awkward, though he figured it was his fault for not giving an answer in the first place.  
After that day, Ciel came to learn that the person who was called “Grell” was a nobleman who worked for Sebastian, he was in charge of the outer activities such as dealing with the commoners, the peace in the far corner of the kingdom and of course to see to the criminal cases. 

Ciel heaved a bucket of water and dumped it to a brown horse’s watering container before giving out a broken sighed. “Ay, Ciel I’ve noticed you’re distracted lately, care to get that out of your chest?” Jean asked, he carried on his shoulder a stack of hay before throwing it at and empty stable for later use. “What are you on about? I’m not distracted Jean… I’m merely thinking of some things” Ciel huffed and turned to leave the stable, he bid Jean goodbye before sprinting to the greenhouse, he was certain that Sebastian would be in his study or in the library doing work so he figured he’d help Snake in the greenhouse.

The day dragged by slowly and was filled with chores and of course tending to the king’s needs. Ciel was thankful that Sebastian was preoccupied with his work, it was easier to talk to him when he was distracted to keep his confession issue at bay, though the younger one would admit that he had been thinking over of what his King had said.

To Ciel, that confession literally meant trouble, not because he didn’t feel the same but because of the consequences that might come with it. I mean come on, how could anyone ever not fancy and say no to someone like Sebastian? He was a king, and a very handsome one at that.  
Tough if he were to really dig deep, Sebastian was a great person, he was jolly and never fails to keep a conversation interesting he was a person who genuinely cares and not just for the sake of appearances, he was honest and had never lied to Ciel or maybe even to anyone before, and that was What Ciel was drawn to, Sebastian’s honesty and patience. The little one realized that he really didn’t pry on Ciel’s past and chose to wait for the boy to tell him on his own, he respected the little one’s decision and instead of trying to get the truth out, he diverted Ciel’s attention to other things. And that alone made his heart melt, he couldn’t even describe how he feels whenever with Sebastian.

Yet with all that said Ciel was afraid..afraid of taking the next step and of course taking the risk, He didn’t trust himself to meet the king’s expectations despite what Sebastian said and he certainly couldn’t imagine calling himself as Sebastian’s “Lover”   
He hated how insecure he sounded but really, who could blame him? He was a servant after all.

Ciel returned to his quarters that night, exhausted and very much ready to retire for the night. The shower he took was quick and cold but he disregarded the fact and plopped into bed.  
When he felt himself submerge to slumber, his eyes opened ina snap when he heard that familiar sound. “Ciel!” His heart broke at how Sebastian called out, he could have sworn the night terrors had stopped but he was oh so wrong, Ciel hated to think that he was the cause of this, and that if only he had answered Sebastian that day then he wouldn’t have to deal with these nightly disturbances.  
Ciel drew in a deep breath before deciding to try once again, he stood up to his feet and walked over to Sebastian’s room. He gulped in fear before knocking softly and hearing a faint “Enter” from inside the room.

He pushed the door open to find Sebastian sitting upright on his bed, his mouth immediately curved upwards in a warm smile upon seeing Ciel, He could still remember how that night went for the both of them and he was determined to let Ciel help this time, the boy only meant well and he was glad.  
“Ciel, I’m sorry, did I wake you?” Sebastian asked, The little one shook his head no then turn to sit on one of the chairs in the room.  
“I’m sorry to barge in Sebastian but…really you’re worrying me” The shade of red on his cheeks were evident as he looked anywhere besides the king’s weary eyes. Sebastian could only chuckle in response before he tapped the spot next to him, signaling for Ciel to come closer and sit.  
He obeyed silently and walked over to where the older male was “Will you let me help you this time?” he asked in a small voice, he couldn’t bear to see Sebastian like this anymore, he was too busy by day and rudely disturbed by night and Ciel was having none of that.  
Sebastian nodded as his company finally sat beside him, intent to listen.

“the nightmares..they are awful” Sebastian started.

“They start and end the same way every night, with you calling out to me and disappearing without a trace” Ciel cocked his head slightly to the side in confusion.

“It’s somewhere I have no knowledge of, it does not resemble my castle nor does it look like anywhere I had been to. But I could have sworn it was a manor or some kind. It was ablaze with raging flames, I could tell there were people trapped inside and my worried heightened when I heard you call out to me” Sebastian paused and shivered at how Ciel sounded so broken and desperate.

“I intend to help you, I had tried to find you but I could only hear your voice and when I finally found you I couldn’t move an inch. You were in a cage, a small one that you tried so desperately to escape, I would have gone to help, I would have gotten you out if not for the flames that kept me from reaching you..it’s horrible, Ciel, I could hear you and there was nothing I could do” Sebastian was close to tears but he tried to keep them at bay, he would rather not show weakness any further, this was embarrassing enough for him.   
The ink-black haired male suddenly froze when he felt two petite arms encircle themselves around his middle, he sat there dumbfounded, Ciel had never tried to initiate any sort of physical contact with him, it was either a spur of the moment or the older one to initiate it, but this..this was different.

Sebastian could only return the hug with such passion, he willed the nightmare away and convinced himself that it was all okay, Ciel was here and that he was safe from harm. He would be able to touch him and hear his heart beat, he would see the boy everyday and love him for the rest of his life.

“Sebastian” Ciel breathed, burying his head in the crook of the older one’s neck “I am here and will never desert you, I would have done so long ago if I could. But I won’t Sebastian, I won’t ever leave your side because…” Ciel paused, his heart thundering in his chest and his mind hazy with uneasiness, uncertain whether to tell the truth or lie…he decided to spill.

“Because I could not imagine a world without you” Silence engulfed the room, but it wasn’t comfortable not in the slightest, in fact Sebastian could only sigh in contentment all the while resisting the urge to kiss the boy right then and there. His heart felt warm and all he could see, hear and feel was Ciel.

“I’m sorry to not have given you an answer that day..i was confused Sebastian…afraid and confused” the confession was brief but Sebastian knew what the other one was talking about, though he did admit that it was very untimely for him to have done such a thing.

“I understand how you feel Ciel, I was merely trying to convey my feelings for you. It does not matter if you are confused because I would wait, Ciel. I would wait a million years for you, in fact you do not need to answer at all” Sebastian pulled away and gently held those soft hands that he had grown to love.

“Just know that my love for you will never change, not for anyone or anything” Ciel was on the verge of tears, how could someone like him ever say that? How could someone hold so much love that it could be mistaken as surreal? Ciel knew he was stepping in an uncharted territory but looking at it now, he wasn’t alone. Sebastian was there and would always be there for him, and that alone was enough for him.

“Thank you Sebastian”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ciel felt frustrated, despite the euphoric state he had been earlier he was still frustrated as to why he couldn’t sleep. He never had problems with meeting slumber but tonight it seemed none-existent, He could tell the sheets below him were crumpled due to his constant tossing and turning.  
It wasn’t that he was not tired, Oh no. He was exhausted. Perhaps it had something to do with what happened earlier? He could only blame his head and his still thundering heart of not having to greet sleep, nevertheless it irritated him.

‘at least Sebastian sounded asleep at the moment’ He thought

After a few more hours of staring at the ceiling he groaned out in frustration before jumping off the bed with his blanket still wrapped around him. Perhaps if he were to just slip in he wouldn’t be noticed?  
The fear and anxiety vanished however when Ciel opened the door to see Sebastian still very much awake and was reading a book on his bed, upon seeing the boy the crimson eyed nobleman laughed softly before patting the spot next to him.  
As usual, Ciel’s glare could burn holes in one’s head but his cheeks were as red as a ripe apple. The young one jumped into the bed and covered himself with his blanket.

“I assume you couldn’t sleep?” Sebastian mocked with a smirk on his face to which Ciel could only scoff “Hush you, I am simply trying to help you” he argued before turning away in embarrassment.   
Sebastian’s shoulders slightly bounced in complete mirth then setting his book down and blowing out the candle on his night stand, he knew he wouldn’t need it anymore.

“Goodnight Ciel” his voice was soft and caring, making Ciel sigh in contentment. He could feel his eyelids growing heavy and muttered out a few words before succumbing to slumber.

“Goodnight Sebastian”


	9. lost on you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sooooo sorry for not updating yesterday guys, i was sick and i still am, but i managed to get this chapter through so i hope this makes up for the lost time.  
> Thank you so much for the support and happy reading!

Mismatched Blue/lilac eyes fluttered open to the sun’s offending rays, the small body on a soft mattress rose to stretch up feverishly and a groan escaped his lips.  
Ciel looked down to the older male curled up beside him and smiled, waking up to Sebastian every morning definitely is a sight to behold and would always bring a bright start to the blue-eyed boy’s day.  
Moments like these are Ciel’s favorite, to see the king relaxed and mind and ease as if he didn’t have a full day to think about.  
Ciel raise a hand to cup Sebastian’s face gently, the dark-haired male flinched for a second before leaning into the touch, the teen cleared his throat before speaking “Sebastian, it’s time to wake up, you have a full day ahead of you” As much as the younger one hated to mention such a bother to his king, he didn’t have a choice, besides, Sebastian was a little bit behind schedule these days specially since he’d been “distracted” from his duties.

Spare me a few minutes with you Ciel” Sebastian whined, pulling himself closer to the boy and nuzzling his face into Ciel’s middle. The flustered boy could only glare at his master, Sebastian had been touchy feely the past few days (though it wasn’t as if Ciel was complaining) It always and with flushed cheeks and witty comebacks.

“Oh hush you, you’re already behind schedule as it is. You have paper work to attent to and I hear Grell is to come over to talk to you about something” The blue-haired male winced at the name, Grell had visited the castle a few (dozen) times already and every visit grows even more interesting than the last, despite his antics at trying to flirt with Sebastian, the nobleman would either push him away or flat our ignore him. It would be a lie if Ciel declared he hadn’t felt jealous one bit because every ounce of his energy was put into restraining himself from strangling the red haired man. Not to mention the nickname “Bassy” that he had given to Sebastian.

“Don’t mention that abomination this early in the morning, I woke up happy next to you so don’t spoil it” his voice was stern but didn’t sting.

Ciel rolled his eyes and decided it was time for drastic measure, mornings like these are when his master refused to get out of bed which irked him, he had chores to do and his master had his own duties.  
Ciel brought his face down to kiss the other one on the cheek lightly before drawing back and clearing his throat.

“I’m afraid you’ll have to deal with it, now get up or else” Ciel ordered light heartedly, Sebastian’s smile was wide as he rose up to return the kiss on not one but both of Ciel’s reddened cheeks.

“Good morning to you as well” Then he disappeared into the bathroom.

Ciel sighed, pushing himself up and returning back to his quarters, he’d have to dress accordingly today as the case they were to go to the docks in London to meet up with a man called Lau.  
Ciel was ecstatic at the thought of finally getting out of the castle, it will be the first time in years that he’d ever taste the air outside the premises of the palace and he was sure he’d cherish every moment of it.

He bathed himself before dressing in a white undershirt, brown vest and of course tying his eye-patch over his lilac colored eye.

The day started out…okay, with Madame Blare shouting one order after the other, the maids are still on about Snake’s friends but he paid them no mind.  
Finnian had managed to ruin a few roses again and that one guard named Stephen who guards the entrance fell ill and had to take a day off.  
Ciel mostly tended to Sebastian’s needs like stacking up finished papers, taking books from the shelves and refilling the ink bottle for him, though he also did not miss the pleasure of being teased by the cheeky king and of course the flirting that came along with it.

Lunch time rolled around the corner and Ciel found himself walking towards the kitchen to eat with the other servants, it had been a busy day and they still have yet to visit the docks.  
The signature yell “Bassy!” told him that he should now shy away from them, Grell had already arrived so early and didn’t want to be involved.

 

“Ugh this is getting ridiculous Madame Blare had been barking endless amounts of oprdes for hours on end” Baldroy complained, he looked really exhausted…well all of them do, considering it was in the middle of summer still and the sun’s heat was no help at all.

“She really is a bother, she had threatened to kick us out of the greenhouse once again, it was fortunate my brother was able to scare her away, says Emily” Snake implied, a red snake lazily wrapped around his arm slithered slowly.

“Oh I do hope she lightens the load of chores, it will be a big help for us yes it will” mey-rin sighed.  
Ciel sat down beside Finnian eating his lunch quietly, he really couldn’t be bothered about the old fodder, truth be told he couldn’t figure out why she hadn’t been fired yet.

“By the way, how is the king ciel? You seemed to be in close relations with him” The teen chocked on his water and coughed up what had unconsciously blocked his airway “Wh-what?!” his voice rose to an octave higher and ended with a crack.  
“I will admit King Michaelis seemd to take a liking to you lad, yes I have noticed that as well Emily” Snake added monotonously “I’m only his assistant, I have no idea what you all are on about” Ciel turned away in embarrassment, though he knew that the others did not have the knowledge of what he and the king were doing about in the sanctuary of his room, it still brought a queasy feeling whenever he was reminded of the kings feelings for him.

“Well, assistant or not he seemed to be smitten to you” finnian stated

“What?!” Ciel shrieked, the table burst into laughter at the young ones reaction, they rarely ever see this type of expression from the boy and it was really a sight to behold.

“We’re only messing with you, Ciel” Ciel sat down in silence after that. It was only but a few minutes later when Tanaka came to retrieve the blue-eyed boy, he bid goodbye to his friends and rushed out the front door where he was met with a beautiful black carriage, Sebastian was no doubt already inside the carriage so the boy hurried over to it.

“Ciel” Sebastian greeted after the teen had sat down on the opposite side of him. The inside of the carriage was spacious and very comfortable, the chairs were red and plush “Excited?” Sebastian questioned “Very much yes” Ciel looked over to the king who was wearing a black undershirt and a vest laced with gold and jewels, his cape stretched below his knees and his golden crown was polished, shinning in the sun and making him look like a God.

Ciel’s face flushed as he looked at the window.  
He heaved in a relived sigh and marveled at the passing scenery, the thick clump of trees from the castle became thinner as they approached London town, the streets were busy with bustling but some turned heads towards the carriage that looked regal, Ciel had to tuck his head back from the amount of attention outside.

“Ciel? Are you alright?” Sebastian asked in concern. Ciel had been fidgeting on his seat looking like a deer in the headlight, his eyes shone in fascination but also in fear, the boy nodded slowly, settling himself further into the cushion seat “Y-yes” Sebastian’s heart skipped a beat at Ciel’s voice, it wavered and cracked for a split second despite the brave face Ciel was trying to put up.  
He stood up and came to sit beside the boy, Ciel was shocked but didn’t attempt to move away.  
A moment of silence fell on the rocking carriage when Ciel sighed “I’m…scared of…crowds” the teen confessed, he hung his head in shame.  
Sebastian’s heart dropped in the pit of his stomach upon seeing the young one torn up, in a swift motion Sebastian gathered the small boy in his arms before placing a small kiss on the crownof that precious head.

“Not to worry, Love, I’ll never leave your side” Ciel’s heart thundered in his chest, Sebastian had just referred to him as “Love” warmed his heart.  
He felt his master’s warmth, could hear the soft heartbeat that slowly but surely erased his fears.  
Ciel tucked himself into Sebastian’s chest, face flushed and heart slowly returning to normal beating.

Ciel hadn’t realized he fell asleep until he opened his eyes to Sebastian’s lips on his cheek “Wake up now, Ciel. We’re here” Sebastian declared. The teen looked out of the window, his doe like eye widened in fear at the amount of people frolicking about in the dock.

“Come Ciel, we have work to attend to” Sebastian declared before taking the boy’s hand in his and stepping out of the carriage, heads turned to look at the King as his guards were by his side in an instant. Ciel took a big deep breath of air and began to scan his surroundings, the docks was massive, with two galleons waiting at the shallow waters, there were numerous stands that sell various items such as toys, clothes and cheap jewelries .

The path had been cleared for them as they walked towards the small crowd of people gathered at the nearby port. Ciel heaved out a breath attempting to calm himself by holding the older one’s hand tighter, Sebastian returned the gesture, gently rubbing circles on the back of Ciel’s hand.

“Ah! If it isn’t King Michaelis, the man himself” a man dressed in green robes with swirling vine patterns exclaimed, beside him was a dark haired girl that clung to his elbow, she wore a similar robe but it was *Ahem* a little to small for her babs.

“Lau, I presume everything in in order?” Sebastian asked, his demeanor had changed and his expression tight, Ciel assumed this was how his master talked to everyone else but him, he remembered seeing the same expression when he had confronted Madame Blare and save him months back.

“of course your highness, everything is just as planned” The man named Lau bowed slightly, he came to a pause mid way when he noticed the small young boy holding the king’s hand.  
“Oh and who might this be your highness? He’s a very lovely jewel indeed”  
Lau complimented, he reached out to touch Ciel only to be stopped by Sebastian’s strong hand.

“Someone who you can keep your hands off” his voice was low and dangerous, Ciel shivered in slight shock and it seemed that Lau was equally shaken as well.  
“Pardon your highness, I was only merely curious” Lau apologized, though he didn’t particularly sound sincere and Sebastian knew that. Lau was a man of trade, a merchant who would do anything to get his hands on anything and anyone that looked precious or could be of any profit, no doubt he had sold of women to be slaves in secrecy besides his job as a transporter of good from the south east.

“Curiosity killed the rat” Sebastian sneered as he straightened up, though the foreign man never really let him down he didn’t trust Lau one bit.

Ciel sighed in frustration when his gaze drifted to the distance where he saw a stand that sold a very familiar looking locket, the teen turned to Sebastian who had unconsciously let go of the young ones hand to talk with two other men dressed in blue and black.

Ciel slowly walked away all the while keeping an eye of Sebastian’s tall figure, he meandered through the crowd and came to a stop at the stall, it was run by a small old woman with grey hair and brown eyes, she smiled sweetly as Ciel who could only smile back “hello there lad, what can I do for you?” she asked in a soft voice  
“Oh I was only looking at that locket of yours, may I look at it for a few” Ciel asked politely, the old woman took the locket from where it hung with a few other trinkets before handing it to Ciel, the young one’s eyes widened at the familiar blue stone that was on the middle, engraved with words that he knew he had seen before, suddenly a wave of pain hit him making him wince, a sudden flashback of a fire burning somewhere clouded his head and then it was gone.  
Ciel had to step back and breath to compose himself, he quickly returned the locket to the old woman and turned to look at the port.  
His fear heightened when he realized..that he couldn’t find Sebastian anywhere


	10. Found

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> once again, i'm so sorry to not have updated! terribly sorry, so here is the new chapter, happy reading everyone!

There were times when Ciel Phantomhive regretted his life decisions, recalling back to the time he had unintentionally barged in a room where his parents were in the middle of a very important meeting with the board of directors, or the time he forgot to keep his toys away and was met with a sprain to the ankle. Those were only small one, the ones he can look back to for a quick giggle, but this… definitely took the cake, This was the pinnacle of his regrets.  
Ciel could feel his lungs start to cave in, his breath became labored and his eyes frantically searched everywhere it could possibly land.  
There were so many unfamiliar faces, so many voices he didn’t recognize and so many strangers that could possibly be a threat, Ciel shivered at the thought of being kidnapped.  
He had heard horrible stories about abducted young kids that were sold off to merchants to become slaves or to be slaughtered for the fun of the sick brain humans have.

“C-come on Ciel..focus! you can do this!” Ciel momentarily stopped on his tracks to catch his breath, he had been wandering around aimlessly for minutes and no sign of Sebastian could be seen anywhere, it was probably not wise to be walking in so many directions with no particular destination in mind, and with his concealed eye it was no help at all.  
“S-Sebastian!” Ciel yelled, before starting to a sprint once again all the while screaming the king’s name, his throat felt dry at the thought of getting lost and never to be found again.

‘no’ he thought

‘Sebastian said he’d never leave me behind..he was going to find me sooner or later’ Ciel tried to reassure himself, his sprinting continued attempting his best to avoid bumping into people so much, but with so many around it proved pointless.

Ciel’s internal battle with breathing and his self conscious halted abruptly when he collided with a force that sent him with an “oof” to the ground.  
“Oi, mighty sorry mate, didn’t see ya comin” Ciel looked up to see a boy with brown hair that covered the entire left of his face, he wore brown baggy clothes and a shirt that reached to his knees.  
“Here lemme help ya there, Me name’s Doll, what bout ya?” Ciel slowly took the stranger’s hand, unsure of himself and if it was wise to trust such a character of a person, he could be trouble or worse he could kill Ciel in a second.

‘okay…too far, Ciel” the teen humored himself.

“M-my name is..Ciel” the boy said curtly, he grunted in annoyance when a stranger bumped into his back without so much as an apology.  
“Nice name ye got there, so what were you doing in such a hurry anyway? Are you trying to run from someone” Doll questioned with an eyebrow raised 

“U-uh no! absolutely not, uhm..i seemed to have strayed from my master and I am merely trying to find him” the boy examined Ciel from head to toe and placed a finger under his chin as if he was deep in thought “Well that might explain how differently you talk compared to us normal folk, you must have served your master for a long time to gain that fancy speaking am I right?” 

Doll’s aura was..different but very comforting, almost familiar to Ciel, he reminded the young boy of a loved one he had lost in the accident, the person who had always been there for him despite his poor health and his shyness, he was there to comfort Ciel and to tell him that he wasn’t alone…he was never alone.

The teen shook his head, the past him would have loved to cherish the memory but this current one preferred to forget.  
An image of a familiar face flashed in Ciel’s head for a fraction of a second before it faded away.  
“well wherever you think your master may be I can take you there, I know this area like the back of me hand” Doll declared, he really was a seemingly nice person though that didn’t stop Ciel from feeling cautious, Ciel paused to think momentarily, where could Sebastian have gone? There was no way to know for certain where the raven haired guy went off to so Ciel decided to go for the last place where he knew Sebastian would most definitely go.

“Doll, you do know the king is around town yes?” Ciel asked

“Oh yes! I forgot to tell you bout that, it’s real nice for the king to be dropping by to see those ships off, see those?” Doll pointed to the two ships at the port “they’re rumored to carry the finest goods and jewelries galore, some even say the King’s tiger is to be returned by those, oh I could only wish to be a part of the journey “ 

Ciel sighed in relief before saying a curt “Will you take me to where the King’s carriage is?”

 

Sebastian was furious..no..beyond furious! How he managed to lose Ciel among the crowd was beyond comprehendible, he couldn’t fathom how even his guards managed to lose sight of the small boy.  
It had been 10 minutes of searching but none could find the blue eyed boy, Sebastian’s heart raced and horrible thoughts of what might happen to Ciel clouded his rational thinking, he had long stopped paying attention to what Lau was babbling about and had focused on trying to find his precious Ciel.  
He could be anywhere, and the poor boy didn’t even know the area well to take shelter or to find a safe place to stay, he could be shaking in fear, lost in the crowd and being pushed around by ignorant people.

“Ciel, where have you gone to?” Sebastian murmured under his breath feeling both anxious and angry, he’d have to have a serious talk with the royal guards at the castle for letting something like this happen.

“Oh my, your highness is something the matter?” Lau asked in a mocking tone, Sebastian’s face was red with anger as he drew his sword to point at Lau. The crowd gasped in horror, seeing the king draw his sword was like witnessing a war about to take place, it was a rare sight indeed one that would only happen when he was filled to the brim with rage.

“If I found out that you are involved in Ciel’s disappearance I will have your head do you hear me you rat?!” Sebastian yelled, voice laced with venom and hatred.  
“now now your majesty let us not jump to conclusions so suddenly, the boy could have just wandered about” The man smiled which only fueled Sebastian’s anger, he was about to retort when a familiar voice broke through the crowd “Oh Bassy!! You might want to talk to me”   
The raven haired king sighed in frustration, two problems were a cinch to handle but three all meshed together? It was a nightmare specially when Grell was the third.

“Not now you imbecile! Ciel is no where to be found and you expect me to play your little games?!” Grell pouted and faked a hurt face, he really was a drama “Queen” if Sebastian had seen one, he’d be great for theatrical purposes but the prat decided against it and decided to serve him instead.  
“Oh Bassy you really do hurt me, I was only to inform you that I had found your precious brat but I guess you’re not interested in the very least?” Sebastian’s eyes widened as he reached to grab Grell by the shoulders and turned him to face him “Where is he? Is he hurt?!” He asked in haste, he longed to see the boy again, his face was wrapped in a concern and his voice wavered.

“oh my, suddenly interested now are we?” Grell’s face was smug, he adjusted his glasses on the bridge of his nose before crossing his arms over his chest “Wee then Bassy, you should be thankful your brat knows how to navigate towards your carriage, he’s there now waiting for you with some boy” then Sebastian was gone, Grell hadn’t even finished his sentence and the king had already fled. The red haired sighed dejectedly, shaking his head in disbelief “Just how much do you care for that insolent brat, Bassy? I feel really ignored now” 

 

He was okay, Ciel was okay! Sebastian was hasty, his steps wide and frantic at the thought of seeing Ciel safe and sound. He was relieved when he realized that Tanaka would be there by the carriage guarding and figured it was how Ciel found his way around.  
Though the path was instantly cleared for him it felt like forever when he finally turned a corner and Saw Ciel standing beside Tanaka, his heart lightened at seeing the young one unharmed and well, a weight was lifted from his shoulders and his mind now clear of hazy thoughts.

“Ciel!” The teen’s head perked up at the voice and when their eyes finally met Ciel instantly ran towards Sebastian’s waiting arm “Sebastian!” the boy yelled happily and collided with the king, the familiar warm arms surrounded him and the beating of Sebastian’s chest immediately erased his fears and doubts, he was okay now, Sebastian found him and he was going home.

“Ciel I’m so sorry!” Sebastian whispered lovingly into the boys ear, his head buried itself into Ciel’s shoulder as taking in the boy’s body and cherishing his scent “Sebastian it’s alright, you’ve done nothing wrong..I should be the one to apologize, I wandered without your permission” Ciel’s tears finally fell from his eye.

“you’re okay, Ceil..you’re okay” Sebastian began to rub comforting circles on the little one’s back, though it was a gesture to reassure himself more than he was comforting Ciel.  
They pulled away and gazed into each other’s eyes, finally reuniting after a terrifying experience of being separated, Sebastian cupped Ciel’s face and wiped his tears away “How did you manage to find your way here?” he asked, his voice was still full of concern and uncertainty, as if he couldn’t believe that Ciel was actually here in front of him.

“Someone helped me Sebastian, his name is Doll and he had brought me here” Ciel leaned into the touch of his master’s warm hand and sighed in content “Who is this? Might I speak to him?” Sebastian asked, gratitude washed over him at hearing the name of the person who helped bring his love back to him, he was sure to thank this person befittingly.  
Ciel pointed towards a boy that stood behind Tanaka.

“Wait in the carriage Ceil, I wish to talk to this person alone” Sebastian rose from his position before walking towards Doll, Ciel obliged quietly and climbed into the carriage, he looked out the window to see Doll bowing slightly to Sebastian and the king smiling at him, he could see their lips moving but the conversation fell deaf to his ears.  
Ciel sighed in relief before leaning back to his seat, he had never been so happy to be in a carriage before and he was thankful to whatever God existed that Doll was the one he had managed to bump into, had it been anyone else he would have been taken away or worse… killed.

“Once again, thank you for bringing him back, and remember kid, my offer will always be open for you” Sebastian placed a hand on Doll’s shoulder to show his gratefulness as the young teen bowed one last time before turning towards the carriage.  
The last thing Sebastian heard was Ciel’s voice yelling a last thank you to Doll before the carriage rolled away towards the castle.  
Once out of sight, Sebastian closed the curtain and pulled Ciel into his arms once more, this time the teen did not hesitate and returned the embrace with the same amount of passion and longing, and there they stayed in that position, in each other’s arms until they had reached the castle.

 

Ciel yawned, he was exhausted and even that was an understatement for how much his body and mind ached, today was hectic with him almost separated from Sebastian for eternity and a terrifying experience with the crowd of obnoxious people.   
Once he had finished his bath Ciel dressed for the night and was ready to retire when his door opened and in came Sebastian who was already in his night clothes.

No words were spoken as they settled to lie on Ciel’s bed and the young one did not pull away when Sebastian wrapped his arms around the boy, seeking comfort.  
“Goodnight, Sebastian”

“Goodnight Ciel...I love you”

At that, Ciel’s heart stopped.


	11. The soul that vanished

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go!!! Ciel's back story everyone! i hope you like it. Happy reading! Disclaimer: I do not own the names or any of the characters in this fic.

All was well in the kingdom of Onyx, the weather turned sour as endless rain fell from the sky, draping the land in a blanket of grey clouds.  
For Ciel Phantomhive the weather was of his liking, he loved the soft patter of rain against the roof and the pitter of it as they rolled down his window, Finnian was in the castle for the week for it was speculated that it would shower till the end of the month and that led to some of the chores to be left unattended, mainly it were the chores that involved the garden or back garden.

“Ciel? Love why are you here?” Sebastian’s cool voice flowed through the room, Ciel looked away from the window to see Sebastian by the doorway.  
“Sebastian! Did you require something?” the blue eyed boy asked and gestured for the king to sit with him on the bed, Sebastian obliged quietly and slipped beside the young one “not at all, I was surprised to see you here that is all” The king stated, Usually he’d find Ciel with his friends, helping them with any chores they had or helping himself with the books in the library.

“Sebastian, do you feel…guilty at times?” Ciel asked in a small voice, he himself couldn’t figure why the question flew out of his all of the sudden and without warning, in truth, his emotions had been all over the place for the past few days. Ever since that incident in the docks where he had been separated from his king, he couldn’t contain the urge to pull away from Sebastian at all times, the experience made him realize that he was being a little to independent, and the boy feared for Sebastian’s future with his Fiancée. As unfortunate as fate is, Sebastian was bound to be married to the princess in the neighboring kingdom and Ciel couldn’t imagine where he’d be without his king.

“Guilty? Of what might I ask?” Sebastian inquired, he placed an arm around the little one as Ciel slowly leaned into his chest, his familiar scent calming him down “Well..you’re..engaged Sebastian” He paused momentarily and took a deep breath “So we do these things..yeah? and..well you still have..her” 

Sebastian’s eyes widened in surprise, was this what Ciel had been concealing in him for the past few days? The older one had noticed that Ciel had been distracted in his duties, he’d find Ciel staring off into the distance as if in deep thought or how he seemed to have something on his mind all the time, now he understood. Ciel was scared, scared of how his Fiancée would react when she’d find the truth about him and the little one, Sebastian failed to contain his laughter while Ciel blushed at his king’s reaction.

‘Just why is he laughing?’ The teen questioned himself, though he didn’t complain and was relieved to see Sebastian’s face break out into a wide grin as he laughed. 

“Love, I don’t think there would be anything I could do or say to convince you otherwise, so I will need you to stay by my side tomorrow when my Fiancée would be visiting” Ciel’s eyes widened, he was about to laugh and dismiss the statement off as a joke but the look on the king’s face told him otherwise. “B-but Sebastian-“ Ciel stopped himself when a finger was put in front of him in silence “It’s alright Ciel, I have no intentions of playing with your emotions, what I want to achieve by doing this is to show you how much you mean to me” Sebastian suddenly kneeled on one knee in front of Ciel and cupped his face, crimson eyes clashed with mismatched blue/lilac ones as he said “You’ve changed my life the moment you came to me, Ciel I had a revolting past that haunted me until the day you showed me that there was more to life than just surviving, you showed me how to live and how to love once again” Sebastian paused and lightly kissed the younger one on his flushed cheeks and continued sincerely “I love you Ciel, and no matter how the universe wanted conflict it, my love for you will never change” 

Teary eyed, Ciel jumped to hug Sebastian tightly, his tears fell on the older ones shoulder as he attempted to calm himself. He couldn’t fathom how Sebastian came to ever love someone like him, a mere fragile child that could not even defend himself let alone save his brother from that wretched fire…His brother..his dear brother that had been with him all his life.

“Ciel? Ciel what is it?” Sebastian asked in concern, the boy had started mumbling an vague name, and chanting “I’m sorry I couldn’t save you, I’m so sorry!” just who was this person?  
Sebastian pulled away to look at the younger one’s shaken and fear filled face, his tears pooled out of his eyes and rolled down those smooth porcelain cheeks, making it look more heartbreaking. He began to wipe Ciel’s face as the younger one gripped his shirt for dear life.

“My brother..my brother” Ciel collapsed into Sebastian’s arms, tears staining the white shirt Tanaka had carefully ironed that morning, he felt bad for the seemingly perfect clothing.  
Sebastian hoisted Ciel form the edge of the bed and carefully laid them down on the soft sheets.  
“Tell me Ciel, what happened?” The young one hesitated was it really wise to talk about something so gloomy at a time like this? When all he wanted was to be held in Sebastian’s arms and forget about the cruel and unfair world all around him. Well..yes, it was time he knew.

“My brother…twin brother to be precise, died in a fire that consumed my home…and my parents” Ciel swallowed the lump that had formed in his throat and took a deep breath.

“Two years ago, my family was murdered and my home was set on fire. I had survived purely out of luck but my brother…my brother was not so fortunate”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ciel stood wide eyed at the scene in front of him, the Phantomhive manor was burning, ablaze with the dreaded red color that his late aunt loved so much. He was away for two weeks to cure him of his asthma and was ecstatic to finally be permitted to go but what he came to only initiated his nightmare.  
He stood there frozen and breathing labored when he heard a faint voice call out from the inside “Ciel Aster!”

‘Brother…SIRIUS!’ Ciel’s mind chanted his brother’s name as he charged forth and into the burning manor without a second thought, his brother was still alive and he has got to save him.

“Ciel!” The little 12 year old was running for his life, he felt the pyre prick at his delicate skin and could hear the debris falling from above. “Ciel where are you?!” Ciel turned to the voice, he could hear someone in around the corner and he started towards it. Out of breath and barely containing his coughs Ciel ran towards the drawing room where he saw his brother frantically screaming, he could very well see that there was no escape left for him and yet the little one still trudged forth towards his brother “Sirius!” He called out, the boy turned to look at his brother and ran for him “Aster!” suddenly a loose beam descended from the fiery heaven and had landed on his poor brother, his screams filled the air as Ciel tried his best to lift the beam only to have a coughing fit from all the smoke “Sirius please…hold on I will get you out of here, and we’ll both live!” Ciel heaved once again but only failed to lift the beam for even a centimeter off of his brother.

No, it cannot end like this, it simply could not end like this. They had a promise, dreams of being strong independent men and to run their companies together as partners, forever at each other’s side. “Aster, Please..there’s nothing we can do..it’s t-to heavy” Sirius coughed once more, the smoke entering his lungs and compressing his airways, making it even more difficult to breath “Mum and dad..t-they’re no more..you h-have to save yourself” Aster’s face was filled with tears, no, he couldn’t leave his brother alone, if he was to die then let it be that death take them both.  
“No! l-listen to me! Either we both die or I save you..I-I can’t lose you Sirius!” Ciel aster cried out, indeed he couldn’t let his brother die, he was his best friend, his life and his other half.  
“Aster, y-you have to go…please” His voice pleaded, his eyes begged, everything about him prayed that Ciel Aster would understand, behind his brother he could see a familiar figure approaching swiftly and he only managed to smile and utter his last words “I will always be with you, Ciel Aster Phantomhive” and with that, strong arms wrapped around his waist and swept him away from Sirius, he could see his brother’s face smiling in content as more debris fell and finally obscuring the view of his brother.

“Sirius!”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“After that..I woke up in an unknown place…Tanaka brought me here and insisted I should work as a servant for the meantime” Ciel stopped. Silence filled the air and Ciel was afraid that he might have disgusted Sebastian with his past, the boy hesitantly look up only to find Sebastian’s face laced with shock and hurt.

“Ciel…Are you...a…Phantomhive?” Sebastian breathed, could it be? Was this child really one of the Phantomhive's? No..impossible, rumors had it that the family had died off and no one was left..unless.  
“Y-yes..my full name is Ciel Aster Phantomhive, and my brother was Ciel Sirius Phantomhive” The young one looked up in confusion, did Sebastian know his family? Was he a past acquaintance?

Sebastian sat there in full shock, The Phantomhives were a noble family, his guard dog along with their alliance with The Spider, also known as the Trancy household.  
His parents were responsible for the Phantomhive’s protection, hatred filled him to the brim when he realized that his parents did not live up to their promise to Ciel’s family and had left them to die.  
But Ciel..Aster had managed to live, Sebastian praised whatever god existed that he had survived such a horrible past and his gratitude was sent to Tanaka for bringing Ciel to him and no one else.  
He took the little one in his arms and silently cried into his shoulder, he had lost everything, his parents, his dear brother and the title that he was to carry, all that gone in a day and yet he still manage to pull through.  
Ciel returned the embrace, he could feel Sebastian’s tears and figured the male only felt bad for him, he really could not blame the raven haired male for such a reaction. Ciel managed to pull through for his brother, he was to do it for Sirius and himself, to live and not let his second life be wasted, Sirius would be happy for him and that was enough for the boy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there we have it! i am terribly sorry if any of you got confused, but the twins are name Ciel Sirius Phantomhive and Ciel Aster Phantomhive (Yana Toboso had Aster/Astre as one of the name considered to be Our!Ciel's name so i figured i might use that one..so disclaimer!! i don't own the characters or the names)


	12. I love you my dearest

Ciel woke up the next day feeling anxious and very much nervous, today was the day he was to accompany Sebastian and his Fiance. Heaven knows what the dark haired male had in store for today and that only heightened his uneasiness.

"Mmhh, Ciel? what are you doing up? it's too early" Sebastian mumbled groggily beside him, He had dreaded this day ever since he had heard Beast (His Fiancee) was to come for some "important matters" For all he knew she only came to visit for his servant Joker who managed the servant's bar, It was beyond him how both had managed to convince him of their elaborate plan to let Joker work for him so that Beast could visit Sebastian without raising any suspiscions. Ah the things people do for love eh?

"I'm sorry i woke you Sebastian..but i need to prepare for today" He heard the young one softly, when he felt the bed shift Sebastian immediately reached out and wrapped his arms around Ciel's middle which earned a surprise gasp from his little one "S-Sebastian?" 

"Calm down Ciel, I know you feel uncertain of my plan but i assure you everything will turn out right" The raven haired male rose from his spot to peck Ciel's cheek before settling himself down on the soft bed once again.

Ciel's cheeks flushed as he sighed, there was no fighting it with Sebastian on this one. He laid down beside the king and attempted to drift back to sleep, without success though, Ciel only laid on the bed and had long stared out the window. The rain had stopped momentarily but the clouds looked as if it were to cry soon, Sebastian was warm in contrast to the cold weather, his body heat was enough for Ciel to sigh in content.

Minutes that seemed like hours had passed when Ciel finally managed to escape Sebastian's grip to take a quick cold shower. as he had predicted, the rain had started once again and had picked up to a light drizzle, Ciel could see the raindrops roll down the window pane as he slipped on a blue vest with a train at the back that reached below his knees over his white undershirt. "Bloody nuisance" Ciel muttered under his breath, fumbling around with the ribbon that was supposed to go around his neck but after a few minutes of tying it ended up looking as if he had only tied an unattractive knot.

Several failed attempts later, Ciel was about to give up and say bugger it all when a pair of caring hand appeared in his view.  
"Goodness Ciel, i did not know you couldn't even do a simple ribbon" Sebastian smirked, his fingers now delicately tying a fancy ribbon that suited Ciel. The boy then turned his head away "Oh Hush you…i rarely even put my clothes on by myself back in the manor..my butler does it for me" Ciel quipped, Sebastian raised an eyebrow and pouted playfully  
"hhm? So you are saying that some butler had seen you without clothes and dressed you? I'm hurt Ciel" 

Ciel frowned and scoffed at his childish statement, Of course his butler was to do those things for him, though it was only but a distant memory now for he had managed to survive even without much help, learned that the world was not all rainbows and smiles but full of sacrifices, Ciel had learned to work to live and had experienced both the life of being a noble and a mere servant.

Ciel waited anxiously by Sebastian's side, his king looked immaculate clad in black and his hair pushed back, his crown delicately placed upon his head.  
Time seemed to slow down as Ciel breathed in and the doors finally opened.

"Hello, Lady Mally" Sebastian greeted as a woman dressed in a tight black outfit entered through the doors, she looked to be in her mid 20's with her dark eyes and short curly hair, a velvet scarf was draped around her neck. Her eyes trailed over to Ciel and instantly hardened, The boy lowered his eye and bowed slightly in respect "W-Welcome, your highness" Ciel kept his composure and held his head high, despite his thundering heart he knew he had to keep up appearances as Sebastian's faithful and worthy servant.

"My my, Sebastian. i never would have imagined you'd choose such a-" The princess paused and turned to look at Ciel who held his ground with a clenched fist hidden behind him  
"Young servant..well it can't be helped then, i came here fo-" 

"Yes i know Beast, I had prepared everything"

'Beast?' Ciel thought flaberghast, did the king just call his Fiancee Beast?

"Must we really go through the nicknames once again, Black? i assumed you would have moved on by now" Sebastian stepped forward and offered his arm to which the young mistress hooked her arm around in return "It was what we grew up with darling, i don't think we'll ever grow out of it don't you think?" Ciel visibly tensed at the word "Darling" He didn't realize it would sting this much to see Sebastian with a suitable lady that was to be his future wife..what does he ever have against such a beautiful young noble lady who could give Sebastian children and could carry the kingdom altogether.  
To Ciel, she seemed like the most suitable choice for a bride..and lover, the young one bit the inside of his cheek before following behind the couple towards the greenhouse where Snake and Tanaka would be waiting to serve them their afternoon tea.

Ciel had long stopped listening to what the king and his Fiancee were spouting and had gone in the little word he had built in his mind where he felt safe from emotional pain, he swore he'd never feel such a pitiful emotion once again but he seemed wrong…so wrong.

"Ciel, will you please fetch me the scroll i had left in my study?" The blue eyed boy was violently pulled back from his land at Sebastian's request, he quickly placed a hand on his heart and bowed slightly "Yes your highness" then he was gone, though no one knew he walked with such a heavy heart.

"That boy seemed…familiar, Sebastian...who is he?" Beast asked as she sat herself down and a delicious looking cake was placed before her, it was chocolate with a caramel filling draped with choclate syrup and a slice of strawberry decorated the top.  
"His name is Ciel and not to worry, people tend to say he looks familiar and i assumed it's because of his seemingly noble face, you're not the first one to ever say that" From the corner of his eyes Sebastian could see Tanaka with a thoughtful look as he placed the teapot back on the tea cart and stood back. It was true though, Sebastian had the same reaction from Grell when he had first seen Ciel, saying that the little one looked suspicious and very much alike someone he had seen before, Sebastian did not understand then but now that he knew the boy's origins he could clearly say that they were right. The Phantomhive's are one of the most prestigious and noble families in London, second being the Trancy household followed by the Midfords, anyone who had ever laid eyes on someone like Ciel is bound to look twice.

"Since we're already sat down, may we talk about the matter in hand? i believe we have an arrangement we'd like to get started on" Beast stated, she raised the polished cup to her lips and sipped the hot Ceylon tea that had been brewed to perfection, the aroma of such leaves meshed with the flowers fragrance in the greenhouse was heavenly.

"Of course" Sebastian turned his head to the side and addressed both the males behind him "Tanaka, Snake, We wish to be alone" The butler and the Footman bowed in respect before excusing themselves out of the greenhouse, though Beast could see a small brown snake slither it's way out behind the Footman, She knew there were at least 9 snakes around here kept by one of the servants.

'as long as theyr'e docile' She thought.

 

Ciel sighed in frustration before closing the door behind him, Sebastian had missed the fact that the other one had no idea where the scroll had been hidden and so it took Ciel about 10 minutes until he found the darned thing in one of the top shelves that he climbed on, too embarrassed to ever ask for help on reaching a god forsaken scroll.

He meandered down the hallways and passed the library where he could hear faint laughter, he knew it was the keeper giggling to himself and decided to ignore it and move on "Hello there Ciel" The young one turned around to find a man dressed in black robes, his long ash white hair reached below his knees and his bangs covered his eyes, to top it all of, he wore a black top hat.

Ciel froze, hugging the scroll close to his chest and stared wide-eyed at the man. The keeper pulled out a pouch from his pocket and inside were bone shaped biscuits to which he offered it to him "You want some? it's quiet tasty" The man giggled once again, Ciel could only shake his head no, not trusting his voice at the moment. It wasn't as if he was afraid, he knew how to defend himself if it came to it but the creepy vibe the man was emitting was enough for the young one to stand still.  
The keeper shrugged and muttered a "suit yourself" before he began to munch on them.

"H-how do you know my name?" Ciel asked, the question was only met with a loud cackle as the keeper huddled over and held his stomach from the fit of laughter he was emiting "Oh young one, i know more about you than you realized" He paused and slowly raised his sight to meet the young boy's eyes and continued "Young Earl Phantomhive"

Ciel stepped back, his mind whirled to life and slowly crumbled down. How could this stranger know his family name? was he another friend of his parents? no..it can't be.

"You know young earl, your parents were such good company, made me laugh all the time" At that comment, Ceil's defenses fell down replaced by curiousity "You knew my parents? who are you?" Ciel inquired.  
"oh i'm no one important young one..though if it were about your brother i'd be more than happy to share" 

'My brother? how does he-'

"Well then Ciel, it's good to see you again. tah-tah!" and then he was gone. Ciel started for the man to ask about his other half but when turned the corner he had already vanished.

"Thank you so much Black, i don't know where i'd be without you" Beast sighed in relief when Sebastian finally stopped talking, She knew that both them didn't really fancy the idea of their engagement and she was finally relieved to hear the truth from him.

"I'm doing this not only for the both of us but for my beloved as well" Sebastian sat back and crossed his leg over the other "you still have not told me the name of the person that somehow stole your heart Black, she must be a really special person" Sebastian smirked, soon Beast would know who HE really is.  
Sebastian smiled to himself before looking down at his cup, the tea had gone cold and the aroma had faded, his mind whirled and turned of how Ciel would react to his plan and if anything he was just excited.

"Well whoever she is I congratulate you both, and thank you for letting us off the engagement, i can't say how much i love you at this point"  
halfway through Beast's confession, the door ooened, Sebastian's eyes widened when he looked up from his tea. For there, standing like a deer in the headlights was Ciel Phantomhive.

"I can't say how much i love you at this point" Ciel stopped in his tracks, he knew he shouldn't have entered without permission and eavesdropped, but he could only guess that curiosity had finally killed the cat…though not yet.

Sebastian looked shaken as his eyes landed on Ciel, he could practically hear the other one's heart pound in his ear but Ciel held his head high and walked towards the pair, he bowed in respect and handed Sebastian the scroll "Your highness" was his curt greeting "Ah, Ciel am i correct? thank you" Beast took the scroll from the young one's hand and unravelled it.  
Before Ciel could compose himself he felt a hand around his wrist and was dragged out of the greenhouse.  
The young one let out cries of protest but they all fell on deaf ears as both males entered the castle and stomped through the halls and finally into the drawing room. Ciel panted and could only stare at the close door in shock, he felt anger rise up in him when he turned around to look at his king "You just left your Fiancee out there Sebastian! What were you thinki-"

"What did you hear?" Sebastian asked seriously, voice dropping an octave and eyes now narrowed, Ciel glared in return and crossed his arms over his chest "i Did not eavesdrop if that's what you're implying" Ciel tried to sound intimidating, though the sudden pitch on his voice convinced them both otherwise.

"Ciel please, i don't want any misunderstanding between us" Sebastian pleaded, he took the boys hands in his and had deopped to his level to look him in the eye.  
"i heard her confession of love for you" silence then fell in the room as Ciel looked down to avoid Sebastian's gaze, he didn't know what the king's reaction would and he was afraid to find out.  
"Ciel..love listen to me" And listen he did as the older male cupped the boy's cheek and raised them to meet his crimson eyes.

"What you heard was utter rubbish, do you hear me? you know who i love Ciel and that is you and you alone" Sebastian's voice wavered for a moment, his eyes shone with tears that were threatening to fall, he couldn't tell the boy just yet..no, he would have to hear the whole thing from him and Beast should be there to, this was not what he had in mind and it was obvious that Ciel had heard the conversation at the worst moment possible.  
Sebastian prepared for the worst, he expected Ciel to turn around and walk away, expected the younger one to act rash on such a pitiful excuse. But none of the sort came instead he gazed up at Ciel's face and found his love smiling sadly,he could tell that the teen was hurting and he swore to punish himself for making the boy feel such an unnecessary emotion.

"Sebastian…I am not angry or upset in the slightest..i was only hurt as to how it sounded, so sincere and true..i could only guess what you were thinking at that time" Ciel smiled at his king and suddenly kissed his forehead to will the thoughts away, It hurt yes but he trusted Sebastian, he trusted the man who took care of him and loved such a pitiful person as himself.

"There will be no misunderstanding, Sebastian..you told me you loved me and it would never change, quiet frankly-" Ciel paused and leaned into Sebastian's ear to whisper softly "I trust and believe you with all my heart..in fact I love you too"

There it was..the four words that Sebastian had been dying to hear from the younger ones mouth, those four words that would seal the deal and wash his doubtful thoughts away.  
"W-wait..so..does that mean" He was cut off by a kiss on the cheek by his new lover "Yes Sebastian, i reciprocate your feelings, I love you too" Ciel smiled happily now, the radiance of his beam clashed together with Sebastian's tears of joy as both males lunged to hug eachother lovingly. It was the beginning of something new for both of them, the treacherous waters they were about to dip in were less intimidating now, they had eachother and Sebastian vowed he'd love and protect Ciel until his last breath.

"Say it again Ciel..please, i want to hear you" Sebastian sobbed quietly into Ciel's shoulder, the younger one's smile broaden before saying it loud "I love you Sebastian, My king"

Yes…it was a start of something beautiful.

The two males soon exited the drawing room with heart filled with joy, shoulders now light fron the heavy burden they carried and smiles wide as ever.  
Ciel hesitantly took Sebastian's hand in his while they walled through the halls to find Mally who was rumored to be out and about with Joker, and to no one's surprise they found her with her beloved in his room who was packing his things and was ready to leave. They both decided it was time they pursue the ones their heart belonged to and say "damned it to hell" to the arranged marriage.  
As nightfall came and it was time to say goodbye to both Joker and the princess, Sebastian escorted her to her carriage while the other servants rolled Joker's belongings out, saying their goodbyes and wishing him luck on his new journey.

Sebastian turned to Beast with Ciel beside him and said "Well then Beast, it looks like we both are at liberty now, though i would like to introduce you to my beloved" Beast's eyes lit up at the announcement while Ciel could only let out a soft "eeik!" of surprise.

"This is Ciel Phantomhive, my dearest and the person who stole my heart, he is what you said very special indeed" Beast's eyes wandered to the shaken boy who looled as if he was ready to run away and forget about it all,to which she found really amusing.

"It was no surprise at all, Sebastian. From the very first minute i walled into he castle with him at your side you always were so close to him, a bond that i could see is really strong" She paused and turned to Ciel who was very much confused and was still trying to process what was happening around him.

"Do take care of this one, he tends to do reckless things at the worst times" Beast winked at the little boy and sighed in content "well then, we best be on our way, it would take a miracle to get back to the castle before midnight, and not to worry Joker is in good hands" Beast smirked before she was ushered to the carriage "Indeed he is"

"Sebastian..are you sure it was wise to do so?" Ciel asked as they both laid down on the soft matress on Sebastian's bed, today had been quiet the roller coaster and the blue eyed boy wanted nothing more than to curl up and retire for the day. "Do not worry yourself over such matters, Love. Beast is my childhood friend and i am certain she was the perfect person to know" Sebastian leaned down to kiss the younger one on the nose "B-but..what about the kingdom? what about the next heir to the throne? wh-what if they" 

"Shh" Sebastian placed a delicate finger over Ciel's mouth to shush him of his doubts, it was adorable that Ciel would think as far as children and heir to the throne for Sebastian's sake and it only made him fall for the little one even more.

"Rest now, my love. do not trouble your mind with the future, the present is in our favor and i want to spend every second of it with you" The older male reached out to wrap his arms around his dearest one and placed a quick kiss on his head.

"okay..I love you Sebastian" Ciel announced grogily, his eyes fell shut and his mind succumbed into the darkness after he heard a soft

"I love you too, Ciel"


End file.
